Over and Over, I Fall for You
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Kakashi is entrusted to Itachi for four weeks as a means of recovering from Pein's abuse. Itachi feels that this is his chance to gain a love slave: but he finds that he opens up to himself more on the paper than ever, and falls far. ItaKaka, PeinKaka
1. Chapter 1

Itachi was in a rather awkward, but strangely comfortable, position.

His feet were over the back of the couch, and his body was twisted off to the right. One arm hung over the edge of the couch, and the other was crossed over his torso. Itachi was clearly a flexible person; his body was twisted against the flow of his legs, and his legs were twisted against the flow of his body. Kisame eyes him oddly, one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Lacerated anything yet?" the shark-nin sneered, walking past Itachi. The Sharingan flared to life, making Kisame immediately repeal his words.

"Sorry, it just looks weird…"

Itachi sighed and turned onto his other side, somewhat mediating the form of his body. "Better?" he drawled, sarcasm dripping from every syllable his tongue caressed. Itachi's voice was soft, but deep and clearly masculine. Despite his appearance. Itachi's Akatsuki cloak lay balled up under his head, leaving a lithe torso and skinny legs to be appreciated. It was late spring, and the day was a warm one. The temperature had forced even Itachi out of his cloak, the numbers reaching eighty seven at best. Itachi had also exchanged his normal leather pants for a pair on tiny shorts that could be called slut shorts were they on a female. As it was, Itachi's fishnet-covered torso arched up in a graceful wave of black-and-white, pale white skin rippling in the sweet spots of the light. His smooth legs, legs women would kill to have, were naturally hairless and skinny, leaving Kisame to wonder of Itachi was a transsexual. However, the last time he asked, he ended up waking up very confused-in Brazil. He somehow got back to the Akatsuki lair, only to be beaten to a crap by a still-furious Itachi. He finally repented and starting kissing Itachi's feet, and the Uchiha finally let up-right after kicking him in the face. Kisame sustained an imploded face and much pain and suffered.

"Sexy, that's what."

A rolled-up magazine soon swatted against Kisame's face with surprising force. Kisame staggered and tripped as he passed a certain peeved man-whore, swearing as he fell on the coffee table and skidded off with another _thwak!_ of the magazine. "Alright, I'm sorry!" he yelped. "But seriously, man, I'd bang you. If I was a girl!!"

This time, Kisame's reflexes were a bit better, despite his self-control having not improved at all. He was rewarded with a lighter whack on the skull, and Itachi returned to lounging. If there was one thing Kisame had learned about Itachi in all their years together, it was that Itachi always had poise, grace, and an extreme attitude. Even sitting on top of spikes, he would look like he was sitting on a couch of perpetual indulgence. He would, Kisame thought ruefully. Damn, if only he wasn't so powerful…slut shorts were so cute on Itachi…

"You're still staring."

"I'm sorry. Was I?"

Clearly unrepentant, Kisame picked himself up from his fall and crossed the room to an armchair opposite Itachi. He had discarded his Akatsuki cloak for a sleeveless shirt and standard three-quarter-length shinobi pants. He had unwrapped them, as well. Kisame sighed and kicked up his feet on the coffee table, leaning back and groaning.

"Pein, you asswipe, you had to pick this permanently-Florida dump for a hideout?"

Itachi sighed. "Don't say stupid things like that around here. The walls have ears."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisame muttered. "Whatever. Anyway, what are we doing for the rest of the week?"

Itachi shrugged. "I was thinking about working on a tan."

Kisame's eyebrows came up in surprise. "Ya know, I hate how I never know when you're being sarcastic and when you're not."

"Do you honestly think I would try to tan? I could be in that damn cloak and I'd still burn on my stomach."

Kisame laughed at this and turned sideways on the armchair, putting his feet over one arm and his head and shoulders over the other. "Too…freaking...hot…ya know, I think I'm going for a swim in the waterfall. Coming?"

"I told you, I burn like all hell."

"Because your body had no sun exposure ever so it flips out because it isn't used to the sudden exposure."

"I hate water."

"You can stay where it's only three feet deep. Or even on the shore."

"I hate you."

Kisame sighed and sent Itachi a fairly decent glare. Itachi shrugged. "I'll be along tomorrow, maybe. But the more you bug me, the less I want to go."

Kisame sighed again and stood up. "Fine," he said sourly. "Be back in two hours."

Kisame stood up and left the room, and Itachi exhaled slowly through his mouth. Full, pretty lips parted with the gesture, and Itachi found himself alone as Kisame headed out, closing the door behind him. Minutes passed, and Itachi dozed on and off in the drowsy effect of heat. Nothing eventful happened for two hours-except an interesting dream that Sasuke actually came close to killing him. Itachi awoke to a distant pounding-like feet running. He stood up, aware that they were drawing closer. Loud, raised voices could be heard-one person yelling at another, and the second person sounding scared and afraid. Itachi could hear both footsteps now-and also the sickening thud of flesh hitting flesh. Who was being beaten? And why? Itachi slowly stood up, stretched, and noticed that the room had definitely gotten cooler. Finally, Pein turned on the air conditioner. Itachi knew the dumbass liked heat, but that had been ridiculous. Itachi exchanged his slut shorts for his normal leather pants, rolling down his boxers again and straightening them out before he pulled his pants on. The tight leather rippled against his skin, and Itachi walked out the bedroom into the front hallway of the two-bedroom apartment he and Kisame shared. He stepped into his shoes at the door, and opened it to see what was going on.

A flash of silver, and a tangle of skinny limbs and prominent ribs tumbled across the floor right in front of Itachi. The Uchiha thought he could safely assume this was whoever was getting it from Pein-the multi-pierced man was standing in the doorway-as no respected member or associate of Akatsuki would ever be treated that way. The male was starving, and his ribs could be clearly seen under his pale skin. Bruises speckled it across almost every part of his body, and his silver hair was matted with blood and some other undistinguishable substance. Itachi started and jumped back, glancing at Pein for an explanation. Pein ignored Itachi, brushing past him coldly and lashing out at the slave cowering on the floor. The male yelped in surprise and terror, scrambling backwards and ending up on his knees. Pein ignored this, as well, and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Stupid bitch!" he screamed, punching the slave in the face. Itachi had had enough at this point: he walked over to the scene and wordlessly stepped between Pein and the slave on the floor, waiting until Pein had backed off a bit to ask,

"Okay, what is going on here?"

A tiny whimper brought his eyes to the slave behind him, choking out blood and clutching at his sides. Itachi crouched down in front of him and carefully moved his hands, taking a good look at his sides. "You broke a few ribs," he said, addressing both Pein and the slave. He brought up a small amount of healing chakra he copied from Konan and pressed his hand to the slave's side, healing the broken bones and receiving a look of shocked gratitude from him.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" he whispered, gazing up at Itachi with a new respect etched into his face. Itachi sighed.

"I can't just leave you crying. Then I feel like the biggest jerk in the world. Besides, you seem sweet enough. What did you do to have Leader-sama hurt you so bad?"

The slave whimpered at the sound of Pein's name, then shrugged. "I-I'm not sure," he said softly, but inched ever closer to Itachi. "He-He just walked in and-and started hitting me…and he wouldn't stop…so I ran away. But he followed me, and I got caught in front of your door. And then you opened it, and I got through." The slave blushed and looked down, clearly embarrassed at intruding. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to..."

Itachi shook his head. "It's fine. But…who are you? What are you doing here?"

The slave lifted his head, and brushed his silver hair off the left side of his face, revealing bandages wrapped around the left eye. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Kakashi?" he whispered. "Son of Sakumo, of the Hatake clan?"

The slave nodded, and Itachi remained shell-shocked for a moment. "And…I'm going to take it you were simply captured, and then Pein spotted you and it was all downhill?"

Kakashi nodded again, and Itachi sighed with sympathy. "Pein, here's a deal," he said, standing up to look his leader in the face. "I'll take care of him, calm him down for you, clean him up a little, and then you can have him back. Besides…I'd like a bit of time with him."

Pein, who had remained silent the entire time, now spoke softly, but carried a big stick. "And what if I say no?"

Itachi shrugged. "I suppose that's your decision, but I know he's certainly going to die if this keeps up. You'll beat him to death if he doesn't starve before then."

Pein sighed. "I guess he'll die if I don't let you, do go for it. You have four weeks to clean him up, rehabilitate him, and get him ready for me. If he isn't ready, I may allow you a one-week extension. But that is entirely up to me and my opinion of him."

Itachi nodded and bent over, sliding his arms around Kakashi's waist and helping him stand. Kakashi immediately went to Itachi's shoulder, burying his face in the missing-nin's shirt and bringing his hands up to his body and making himself as small as possible. Itachi put one arm around Kakashi's shoulders, and the other settled in the 

Hatake's lower back. Pein sighed and turned away, walking out the door with a nasty reminder:

"Four weeks. Full health."

Itachi took Kakashi into the kitchen first, handing him an apple and letting him eat quietly. Kakashi settled in a corner with his food, and Itachi set to gathering first aid supplies. He had long dreamed of this moment: the moment he could tame Kakashi, have him for himself. Ever since ANBU, Itachi had seen potential in Kakashi: as a lover, as an associate, as a ninja, as a-

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi glanced down at Kakashi. "What?" he asked, dampening a washcloth in the sink. He knelt down in front of Kakashi and began carefully wiping the blood off his shoulders, just to get him used to Itachi's touch. Kakashi's face flushed, and he glanced away.

"I-I'm sorry to trouble you, but…I haven't had any water in two days…"

Itachi nodded and stood up again, going to one of the cabinets above his head. He reached up, opened one, and pulled out a glass. He filled it with water from the fridge, then handed it to Kakashi and let him drink before he continued wiping him down. "I'll get you more in a few minutes," Itachi said, setting the glass aside. "But I don't want you to vomit."

Kakashi seemed fine with this, and the two ended up sitting together on the floor for at least an hour and a half. Itachi wrapped Kakashi's sprained wrist, bandaged all his wounds, and healed the worst of them. He had totaled six cuts and a broken arm that needed chakra, and two lacerations that needed bandaging. The rest of the cuts he bandaged, and the bruises and smaller wound she applied ointment to. Kakashi remained quiet the entire time, simply happy that someone was touching him and it didn't hurt. Itachi finally finished and stood up, giving a swift exhale of relief. He washed his hands and began gathering all the medical supplies, wondering if Kakashi still needed anything. He seemed very hesitant to ask; was he afraid of Itachi, of denial, or of being hit?

"Want something to drink?"

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi gave him a glass of orange juice. From the looks of it, Kakashi would need the vitamins. Kakashi drank slowly, wanting to prolong the moment and make sure he could keep everything down. Itachi put away everything he had used to clean Kakashi up a bit, and then came back into the kitchen. The glass was clean and sitting on the counter out of the way and in one of the far corners. Kakashi himself was sitting in the next room against one of the couches, curiously picking through a book. Itachi felt a small smile come across his face. A book…a nice idea. He wanted to remember this day, and those to come. And he wanted to make sure he would remember Kakashi's progression…small notes in a notebook couldn't hurt. Itachi knew he had one somewhere…Itachi left Kakashi to his book and went into his bedroom, rooting around in his desk. Ah, here we are-a blank notebook. Itachi grabbed a pen and scribbled down a few sentences, just for sake of memory:

_Day 1_

_Kakashi is quiet, shy, skittish, and afraid of his own shadow. He seems to be alright around me, though. His wounds were awful. Count three long lacerations and one shorter one. Bruises cover nearly entire body, but concentrated around head and hips. Kakashi shies at any attempt to touch him there, but responds well to my own touch. Too many small cuts to count, but fourteen cuts longer than six inches. Demeanor remains sweet and docile, but shy and afraid._

Itachi closed the book and sighed. This was either going to be wonderful for everyone, or misery that loved company.

**A/N: The first fic I have ever written that will actually show the couple falling in love instead of going straight to the smut. : ) Well, review for it, and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was quiet and reading a book by the time Kisame got back. He walked in calmly, set Samehada down in the closet, and turned around. He raised a single eyebrow at the sight before him.

Itachi was sitting on the couch, a silver-haired male at his feet, presumably a slave. Itachi's hand was running absently through the slave's hair, and the slave was leaning into Itachi's touches. Itachi seemed lost in thought, and the slave was reading a book. Kisame walked over to the two, making his presence known.

Itachi glanced up. "Oh, hello, Kisame," he greeted. "Nice to see you. Have a nice time?"

"Uh, yeah," Kisame said slowly. "Um, who's-?"

"Oh, right. So rude of me. Anyway, this is Kakashi. He's Pein's slave, really, but Pein got nasty with him so I asked him if I could take him for a bit to keep him from dying." Itachi shrugged. "Worded correctly, I managed to score four weeks."

Kisame shrugged. "Well, you keep out of my hair, I'll keep out of yours. Sound good?"

Kakashi had turned around to acknowledge Kisame, and now stood and bowed respectfully. "Kisame-sama," he murmured, straightening to look Kisame in the eye. Even now, Kisame could see that he had been beaten furiously, and that he was very skinny. Itachi had cleaned him up, obviously, but he still looked fragile and sick. Kisame looked him up and down, then took a breath and said,

"I like this one."

A small smile teased at the corners of Kakashi's lips. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just went with something that was fool-proof: "Would you like anything, Kisame-sama? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Kisame said. "But thank you. No, I'm just going to shower and then get something to eat. Thought about dinner, Itachi? Or shall I contemplate that in the back of my mind as I carry on as normal?"

Itachi smirked. "I was thinking about grabbing some take-out. Mexican sounds nice."

Kakashi seemed hesitant, but went for it anyway. "I-If you don't mind, I-I could cook," he offered. "I'm not sure how good I am, but I could try…"

Itachi shrugged. "Okay by me. Kisame, willing to go for it?"

"If it's not moving and it won't kill me, I say go for it."

Itachi nodded once. "Kakashi, whatever and whenever. As long as it's before seven thirty."

"How does six sound, Itachi-sama?"

"Fine. Kisame?"

"Fine."

Kakashi nodded and went into the kitchen, and Kisame went into the bathroom. Itachi heard the water turn on shortly afterwards, and Kakashi began opening and closing cabinets, the pantry, and the fridge. Finally, he seemed to settle, and began working on the meal. "Cook for three," Itachi said, on an impulse. Kakashi seemed surprised.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you having a guest?"

Itachi shrugged. "You're eating too, aren't you?"

Kakashi seemed shocked, and stopped slicing a bell pepper for a moment. "But…Itachi-sama…I already had my food for three days! You-!"

"You're a human. Humans typically need three square meals a day. I'm going to ease you back into two meals a day and see how your stomach handles it. We'll go from there."

Kakashi's head slowly lowered, and he still looked like he was in shock. "Thank you," he whispered. "I am forever in your debt."

Itachi snorted with laughter and picked up a book. "Basic human rights," he muttered. "Hardly in my debt for anything. I guess you could call it on rescuing you from Pein, but that's all I'm letting you guilt-trip me on. Otherwise, just quiet down and I'll have you out of here before you know it."

Kakashi's eyes widened to about twice their normal width, and his head snapped up to stare disbelievingly at Itachi. "Y-You would-you're going to-"

"Little flower, you deserve better. If you can keep quiet, I'll have you out of here at the four week mark."

_Four weeks,_ Itachi thought, _because I'm too selfish to let you go before then._

OOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi, it makes me wonder: where the hell did you learn to cook like this?"

Kakashi shrugged and took his own plate, walking over to the table where Kisame and Itachi were sitting and sitting down at Itachi's feet. "I just…taught myself," he said. I lived on my own for so long, I really had to."

Itachi smiled. "It's good."

Kakashi blushed and murmured his thanks, then set about eating his own meal. Itachi knew it was pointless to offer Kakashi a seat at the table: Kakashi would certainly refuse. The three ate their meal in silence, Kisame occasionally breaking it to attempt to bring up a conversation. His attempts failed miserably, and he soon lapsed into silence as well. Kakashi finished eating quickly, and stood at the entrance to the dining area where Itachi and Kisame were eating. He cleared the table without being asked, and wiped it down and washed the dishes. Itachi was concerned: Kakashi had never been like this, ever. What had Pein done to him to screw him up so bad? Three days and Kakashi was still in shock that Itachi allowed him to eat a fair amount. Itachi rose from the table and went into his room, digging out the notebook he was using to record Kakashi's progression. Kakahi had cooked every day for the past three days, but nothing seemed to have changed.

_Day 3_

_Kakashi is still quiet and submissive. Wounds healing very well. Konan says that he was raped multiple times, and beaten every day. Explains skittish nature and extreme reactions when touched around head or hips. Kakashi still shies and panics whenever a hand is raised to him, no matter the person or intent. On the other hand, seems to be getting along well with Kisame._

Itachi snapped the book shut and slid it under his mattress, satisfied with his notes. He walked back out into the main area of the apartment, and was almost floored by what he saw.

Kisame was sitting on the floor in front of Kakashi, one hand extended to him. Kakashi seemed curious, but hesitant, and was trying to figure out if Kisame was going to strike him or not. But still, Kisame sat still, and Kakashi eventually came closer to him. Kisame gently touched Kakashi's shoulder, trying to get the jounin more comfortable with his touch. Kakashi visibly shivered at Kisame's touch, but accepted it and stayed relatively quiet. Itachi froze, trying not to make his presence known. He knew Kisame and Kakashi had been getting along well, but for Kakashi to accept Kisame's touch was amazing! Itachi felt a small smile grace his features: his little flower was finally blooming. Itachi continued to watch neutrally as Kisame ran his hand over Kakashi's collarbone, working his way up to the neck. Kakashi seemed to accept him touching him that close to his head; Itachi's heart leapt. Would he allow Kisame to touch his head? Itachi doubted it, but there was a first time for everything-

Kisame's hand came up, and Kakashi shot backwards.

Just as Kisame's fingers caressed Kakashi's cheek, the jounin shot away with a terrified yelp. Itachi's eyes widened, but he still did nothing. He wanted to see the two work it out themselves. Kakashi scrambled back until he hit the wall, trembling and whimpering in fear. Kisame sighed and stood up, stepping over to Kakashi and then kneeling down in front of him.

"Calm down," he whispered, extending his hand halfway. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Come on, come here…you're alright, you're not in trouble…jeez, what did Pein do to you?"

Kakashi seemed to shrink back, and his voice was choked when he answered: "He hit me…for no reason. He hit me, even when I begged him to stop. He hit me, even when I cried. He wouldn't listen to me scream. He kept making me…he made me do things I never would have done, had I had a choice. He made me cry every night, and then held me, and told me he loved me…" Kakashi's voice finally broke, and he buried his face in his hands. "It was all a lie. I wanted to believe it, but…but it was all lies."

Kisame seemed suddenly shell-shocked. He stared at Kakashi, then exhaled all his held breath and let his hand fall to his side.

"I don't suppose you'll let me touch you?"

Kakashi's only response was a choked sob.

Kisame sighed and turned around, glancing at Itachi for help. Itachi wordlessly motioned him out of the room, and Kisame left obligingly. Itachi sat down about six feet away from Kakashi, with his left side to the jounin and his legs crossed. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and set it aside, making sure he had no weapons on him before settling again with his legs crossed, hands on his knees, and head down. He had seen Deidara do this with any slave who was broken and afraid of human contact-by allowing the slave to come to him, he could gain their trust much more easily. Itachi waited like this for at least twenty minutes before Kakashi inched closer-now, only five feet, nine inches to go.

Itachi sat there for hours in the same position, just waiting while Kakashi slowly got himself under control and inched closer to him. Finally, the jounin was within arms' reach. All he had to do was ask Itachi for attention…he had to make the first move. Itachi raised his head, but still didn't look at Kakashi. Kakashi drew back a bit, but didn't lose ground. Itachi's heart leapt to his throat: was his love finally gaining confidence again?

Apparently, he was. Kakashi slipped a bit closer to Itachi, and softly called out to the Uchiha. "Itachi-sama?" he whispered, trying to get Itachi's attention. Itachi paid him no mind. He wanted to see if Kakashi was persistent. "Itachi-sama!" Kakashi wasn't sure what was going on now. He hesitated another moment, then tried one last time. "I-Itachi-sama…? Are you angry with me? I-I'm sorry if I ever d-did anything to displease you…Itachi-sama, please, answer me!"

Itachi could hear the tears in Kakashi's voice, and finally turned to his slave. Kakashi shrank back, clearly frightened of Itachi now. Itachi slowly turned to face Kakashi, still cross-legged and relaxed. He held out a hand to Kakashi, not saying a word. Kakashi needed to fight this battle himself. Kakashi was clearly battling himself: he wanted Itachi and his gentle touches, his sweet caresses, his soft words…! But he also didn't want to be hit. Not again. Enough was enough! Finally, Kakashi decided that he had nothing to lose. So what if h was hit? It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. He finally reached out-

And put his hand in Itachi's.

A smile broke out across Itachi's face, and he stood up slowly, holding onto Kakashi's hand as he did so. Kakashi rose at Itachi's invitation, but was trembling with fear. Obviously, he anticipated the worst. Itachi stepped back releasing Kakashi's hand, and waited a moment to see what Kakashi would do.

He absolutely broke down.

Kakashi collapsed to his knees, covering his face with his hands and trying to hide his tears. Itachi was shocked. What had he done wrong? Kakashi was fine just a moment ago! He knelt down in front of Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the jounin's shoulders and drawing him close. He gently pulled Kakashi across his thighs, letting his weight rest in the muscle of his legs. Kakashi's desperate sobs ceased for a moment, clearly shocked by Itachi's actions. Then, his tears redoubled, and his hands went to Itachi's shoulders. Itachi could feel Kakashi's tight grip as his head went to his shoulder, and Itachi brought one hand up to hold Kakashi's head. "Sh, sh, sh," he whispered, trying to stop Kakashi's tears. Did he even have tears left with which to cry? Itachi continued whispering sweet nothings in Kakashi's ear, trying to quiet him enough to get a response from the jounin. Finally, after ten minutes of openly sobbing, Kakashi got himself under control and had brought his tears down to soft gasps and whimpers. Itachi began stroking Kakashi's hair, hoping to remind him he was there.

"This is what he used to do…after he beat me."

Itachi remained silent for a moment, allowing Kakashi to continue. Maybe this would give some insight as to why Kakashi was so depressed…

"He would hold me in his arms…and whisper to me how beautiful I was…and how much he loved me…and how he wished he could hold me and have me forever…and he would make me come to him, and he would make me have sex with him…and I would scream, and cry, and tell him no, and that it was rape…and he wouldn't listen…!" Kakashi's voice broke, and he buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, crying desperately. Itachi could hardly move with the shock: he was cruel, and so was Pein, but to rape this innocent creature? No, it just wasn't possible! Not Kakashi! He was too sweet! What would ever provoke Pein into punishing Kakashi so harshly?

"Itachi-sama," Kakashi whispered, "Please, don't make me go back to him. He doesn't let me eat, he hits me every time he sees me, he makes me sleep with him almost every night, he chains me down when he's not sleeping with me, he doesn't let Konan heal me, he beats me and tortures me and he always tells me I'm worthless and stupid and he hates me-!"

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Slow down, love. I already told you, I wouldn't let you go back to him. I told you I was getting you out of here. Trust me, okay?"

Kakashi took several gasps of air before nodding and falling silent again, burying his face in Itachi's shoulder again. Itachi continued to stroke Kakashi's hair, hoping to calm him. He didn't know how long he sat there with Kakashi: it could have been seconds, it could have been days. Either way, he just sat there, on the floor, letting Kakashi cling to him and sob it out. He vaguely noticed Kisame going about his business, but paid no mind. The entire time, his mind swirled around one question:

Was he truly falling for Kakashi, or was he still acting?

**A/N: Confusion! Now review, or the next chapter goes bye-bye!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 7_

_Kakashi is definitely the sweetest, most innocent creature I've ever seen. Since he came to me, he's certainly been happier. I actually saw him smile yesterday. He makes dinner for us about every night, and he and Kisame are really getting along well. I can see Kisame slipping Kakashi bits of chocolate, which I find hilarious. He doesn't like to seem that soft, so he tries to hide it from me. Kakashi, on the other hand, seems to appreciate it a lot and usually does Kisame some small favor to make it up to him. The rest of the Akatsuki have seen him, and they all get along just fine with him. Kakashi's wounds are half-healed and some are gone. He is steadily growing to trust me and Kisame more, and even lets me touch his head without freaking out._

Itachi sighed and flipped the book closed. He had to admit, he was growing on Kakashi. A lot. And Kakashi was certainly getting attached to him. How was he supposed to be able to give him up when the time came? It just wasn't going go well, at all.

"Itachi?"

Itachi glanced up, and saw Kisame standing in the doorway of his room. He slid the book under a stack of papers and turned around, dropping the pen on the desk. "Yes?" he said, walking towards Kisame a bit.

"Kakashi's asleep. Should I leave him, or wake him up?"

"Leave him," Itachi said with a shrug. "He's fine. It's early in the morning, anyway. Let him sleep."

Kisame nodded and walked out of the room. Itachi followed, and noticed Kakashi curled up on the couch, a blanket covering his small, fragile body. Itachi felt a small smile twitch at the corners of his lips: he ignored it. He couldn't get attached to Kakashi! He couldn't!!

"Hello?"

Itachi almost jumped at Kisame's voice. He whipped around, glaring at the shark. "I just asked you, like, three times what you wanted to do tomorrow, since we need to be at that stupid meeting." Kisame rolled his eyes. "Oh, Pein…will you ever tire of making us suffer?"

Itachi sighed and walked over to the table, slumping down in a chair and putting his head down on his forearms. "What are we going to do about Kakashi?" he asked tiredly. His love probably couldn't be alone in the apartment-not if Pein had a say in it. "We could lie and say he's staying with some who isn't at the meeting…"

"Everyone is required to attend."

"Could lie and say he's chained up in the basement."

"Could just stick him down there and leave the chains."

"I like lying better. He's probably been down there a few too many times and it hasn't been pretty."

Itachi exhaled slowly and lifted his head, holding his chin in his hands. "This is complicated. You're right; we can't take him down there. He won't like it. And then we leave him alone? What if Pein decides to check? Then, no matter where we leave him, he's not safe."

Kisame sat down across from Itachi, sliding a mug of coffee across the table to him. Itachi caught it, checked the strength, and then took a long, slow sip. He set the mug down, shaking his head. "That's strong," he muttered. "Black, but still…what kind is this?"

Kisame shrugged. "Whatever was in the can."

"Helpful." Itachi rolled his eyes and took another sip, shivering at the heat streaming down his throat. "I'm going to be breathing fire when this takes over," he muttered, drinking a bit more. "It's hot, it's strong, and some other third thing involving pain and heat."

Kisame laughed at this and began drinking his own coffee-he had mixed in a bit of milk and was stirring it absently. "You never cease to amaze me."

Itachi gave a hum of affirmation and finished his coffee, setting the mug down on the table and standing up. "I'm going to wake up Kakashi," he muttered, walking into the next room. He sat down on the couch next to the jounin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle Kakashi.

"Kakashi," he called. "Wake up…come on, Kakashi, up…"

Kakashi's eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Itachi. Kakashi's muscles coiled, drawing his limbs inward, and his eyes closed tightly in resistance to being jarred from sleep. Itachi let a small smile pull at the corners of his lips, then wiped all emotion from his face. Kakashi didn't need to know-it would only encourage the attachment.

"Kakashi…baby…don't make me get some cold water."

Kakashi's eyes opened again at this, and his body slowly uncurled. The blanket slipped down to his hips, which were barely covered by his pants. Kakashi carefully pulled these up a bit and sat up, pale skin rippling in the light. Itachi shuddered; how he could he forbid himself this beautiful creature, especially when Kakashi was completely his, and completely willing? Long silver hair fell down around Kakashi's face, brushing his shoulders and falling almost past them. It seemed that Kakashi's hair had lost its spike in his time in Akatsuki. Kakashi's long, sinewy limbs and smooth muscles moved fluidly under satin skin, pale and soft even in the deep lighting of the apartment. Even Kisame would admit, it wasn't very good.

"Itachi-sama?

Sama. Kakashi had just addressed him as sama. Itachi couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi thought that he was his master-he hadn't treated him like a slave, had he? Itachi glanced at the jounin sitting on the couch next to him, innocently yawning in the hour. "What?" he asked, standing up. Kakashi withdrew a small bit, but raised his eyes to Itachi and asked,

"Why did you wake me?"

Itachi shrugged. "Needed you up," he said ambiguously. "Wanted to talk to you." Kakashi rested his weight in his hands, which were next to his legs, bent and off to one side.

"What do you need?"

Itachi sighed and sat down again, working around Kakashi's position. "Pein wants every single Akatsuki member at a meeting tomorrow, and I can't just leave you alone here. I will either have to lie to Pein and risk him checking for you, or chain you up in the basement. Now, neither are pleasant options, so I was going to let you choose. There is a third option, of sorts: we put you in the basement, then tell Pein you're there. He'll see you in a cell and leave you alone. I can cast a genjutsu of chains that should satisfy him."

Kakashi nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, I think that's the best way to go," he said softly. "But please, if it's too much trouble, or too much risk, don't take it-I don't want to put you in any position where you would be-"

"It's fine, Kakashi," Itachi said swiftly. "I like that one best, too. So, we'll put you in a cell down there and cast a genjutsu of chains. Works." Itachi stood up and walked away, stopping at the kitchen table to let Kisame know what had been decided. Itachi then went into the bathroom, and Kisame could hear the water starting to run. The toilet flushed, the sink ran, and Kisame knew Itachi would be a while. The Uchiha had makeup to do.

Kakashi, in the meantime, was sitting on the couch with his blanket, looking lost. Kisame glanced over at him several times; he hadn't moved at all. Finally, Kakashi shifted his weight a bit and looked to Kisame for direction.

"Get something to eat, and possibly some clothes, and we'll talk."

Kakashi found his half-fishnet shirt tucked under a pillow on the sofa. He pulled it on over his head, the dark material clinging to his skinny form, and then walked into the kitchen where Kisame was sitting. He glanced over at the shark-man again, still seeking some kind of order.

"Eat whatever you want, but ask first."

Kakashi nodded wordlessly and opened the fridge, pulling out an apple and a carton of juice. "May I?" he asked, holding up the food in his hand. Kisame nodded, and Kakashi poured himself a glass of juice. He also found a granola bar in the closet, which Kisame allowed him to eat. Kakashi settled in the main kitchen area with his food, and ate quietly and quickly. Kisame finally finished his own breakfast, which consisted of coffee and a bagel, and then went into his room to get dressed. Itachi was, remarkably, still in the bathroom.

The door to the apartment opened.

Kakashi scrambled to his feet, finishing the last of the granola bar and tossing the wrapper and the apple core into the trash can. He drained his juice, rinsed out the glass, and wiped his face with a napkin he had grabbed when he poured the juice into a glass. He tossed this into the trash as well, and walked to the door to open it. Kakashi turned back the deadbolt, and the slid the chain out of the way. The knob turned smoothly in his hand, and Kakashi found himself face to face with-

Pein.

Kakashi immediately whimpered and drew back, clearly frightened of the man in front of him. Pein brushed right past him, demanding to speak with Itachi. Kakashi closed and locked the door, telling Pein that Itachi was in the bathroom and Kisame was getting dressed. Pein paced into the apartment a bit, then stopped and turned around.

"So…no one's going to be here for a minute, hm?"

"I-I don't think so…Itachi-sama will most likely be a few more minutes, and Kisame-sama as well. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I have no control over the situation."

Pein nodded curtly and began glancing around the apartment, as if searching for something. Kakashi remained where he was, silent for a moment. It took him a minute, but he finally took the initiative and offered:

"Can I help you with anything? Do you want something to drink?"

Pein waved a hand, dismissing Kakashi and his offer. "No," he said, just as shortly as before. His eyes then settled on Kakashi, and the jounin felt shivers run down his spine. "But you can help me with something else."

Pein was suddenly on Kakashi, hands forcefully driving him back into the wall and seizing his upper arms in a powerful grip. His lips were crushed onto Kakashi's, and Kakashi felt a bruise rise to the surface of his skin. A heady panic took over his body, and he tried to raise his arms to push Pein away. However, Pein, much stronger than Kakashi, took his hands and pulled them down, pinning them at his sides. Kakashi twisted desperately, trying to free himself from Pein's oppressive grip. Pein was having none of it, though, and dealt Kakashi a vicious punch to the stomach. Kakashi squealed, but it was stifled by Pein's aggressive kiss. Kakashi knew he wasn't breathing, and struggled to do so past Pein. He was lucky-he could get a bit of air in through his nostrils. But it was barely enough to supply his burning lungs and throat, and Kakashi found himself wondering how long Pein could hold on as well.

It seemed it wasn't much longer. Pein broke away, panting with the lack of breath from the stolen kiss. He shoved Kakashi down to the floor and stood for a moment, towering over him and watching the slave cower.

"Stay right where you are," he growled, "And don't make a sound. Because if you do, you won't ever see Itachi again."

Kakashi was truly frightened now-he had curled into a ball at Pein's feet, whimpering and crying softly as Pein stood and tried to regain his breath. Finally, he seemed to have had enough. Pein reached down and seized Kakashi's long, beautiful hair, using it to haul Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi stifled a yelp in one hand, eyes squeezing shut as he took deep breaths and tried to block out the pain. Pein smirked and held Kakashi to himself, kissing him again and then moving down to nip at the pale flesh of Kakashi's throat. Kakashi whimpered and twisted away at the treatment, and Pein felt anger swell in his chest. How _dare_ this little bitch disobey him?! Pein opened his jaws and pushed Kakashi's shirt aside, baring the milky white skin of his shoulder. Blood suddenly stained it red, flowing from a harsh bite to Kakashi's collarbone. Pein plastered one hand over Kakashi's mouth, turned him around, and bit his other shoulder, catching his scream with his palm. Tears flowed from Kakashi's eyes, closed tightly in shame as Pein's hand traveled sinfully lower. He couldn't fight anymore-it was too much pain. He had gone through this already, and knew it was better not to-

"Pein, let him go!"

Kisame had come out of his room, now fully dressed and quite angry. The shark-man paced towards Pein at a furious rate, reaching out and prying Kakashi from Pein's grasp. He shoved Pein away and held Kakashi to his shoulder, trying to reassure the jounin that he was there for him. Kakashi's hands fisted in Kisame's shirt; he could hardly reach his shoulders. His face pressed to Kisame's chest, and Kisame could feel Kakashi shaking as he sobbed it out. Apparently Itachi had heard the commotion, because he came out seconds later, fully dressed as well and just as angry. Pein had slipped away in Kisame's haste to make sure Kakashi was safe, leaving Itachi to simply grit his teeth and hold his tongue. Screaming would do no one any good.

"Here, let me take him," he said to Kisame, pulling Kakashi away from him. Kisame seemed reluctant to let Kakashi go, but knew that Itachi wouldn't treat him badly. He couldn't help but feel attached to Kakashi-was Itachi feeling the same, and that was why he had offered to take him? Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi, who went to him gladly. Kakashi's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, and his head settled in the curve where Itachi's neck met his shoulder. Itachi hadn't put on his Akatsuki cloak yet, and so Kakashi felt free to settle where he would. Itachi could feel his love crying, whimpering, and pleading in his arms, begging him not hurt him, not to make him go back to Pein-

"Calm down, Kakashi," Itachi finally whispered. "You're safe."

Kakashi stopped crying seconds after hearing Itachi's voice.

**A/N: Aw, so the feeling is mutual!! : ) Go hit the magic review button now! You were all wonderful for the last chapter, and I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. Writer's block. And also, a new story coming out soon!! Yays!! : ) So, keep an eye out for it! It's centered on Pein, and how Jiraiya might have succeeded in capturing him alive in the battle where -SPOILERS- he was actually killed. Review, and then…cookies?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 8_

_Kakashi had become suddenly clingy and skittish-again. Pein tried to hurt him again yesterday, and Kakashi fought back. Pein managed to hurt him pretty bad, though, even with Kisame stepping in. I took him from Kisame, and he calmed down a bit, but he still cried for the rest of the day. He didn't want to be more than a few feet away from me. I almost feel bad for him-he's like a little shadow, following you everywhere and only wanting to please. I think he's growing on me just like I am him. I-_

Itachi glared angrily at the page in front of him. How could he be feeling emotions?! It just wasn't right! He should, by no means, be feeling anything for this slave besides the urge to dominate him and to make him his!

And yet, he almost cried when Kakashi did.

He hated seeing the jounin in tears, broken and crying on his knees, begging you not to hurt him, and Itachi just wanted to take him into his arms and comfort him, just to make him feel better. And then Kakashi would settle down, and cling to him, and beg him not to make him go back to Pein, and then he would tell him how much he wanted to stay, and he would thank Itachi for being there for him, and Itachi would just lose all his resolve right then and there. Honestly, how could you hurt that face? It was too cute.

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi dropped the book and pen on his bed, standing up and walking over to Kakashi. "Hai?" he answered, taking Kakashi's hand and leading him out of the room. Kakashi followed close behind, and Itachi could feel that Kakashi wasn't resisting him in any way, shape, or form.

"I-I was wondering…why does Pein hate me?"

Itachi sighed lightly and took Kakashi into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and trying to get his words under control. Finally, he decided to just tell Kakashi the truth. "I don't know," he said. "I think he just needs some anger management, there was nothing stopping him from using you as his anger management. He likes to feel powerful, so he gets a rush from beating you down. It makes him feel bigger. Which I don't understand: I mean, who could ever hurt you? You're so sweet, and innocent…and you've got a cute face." Itachi offered Kakashi a small smile and gently reached out, caressing the side of Kakashi's face. Kakashi took this as leave to be near Itachi, and stepped a bit closer.

"Itachi-sama…I don't want to touch you without your permission...but…"

Itachi sighed. This was something else that had resurfaced in Kakashi-the idea that the slave should never touch the master without the master touching them first or telling them to. Kakashi had blurted it out, in a moment of panic and pain, that Pein had once beaten him senseless because he accidently touched him walking by. And that was when Kakashi first became as scared as he was now. Itachi and Kakashi both knew that Pein was being ridiculous, but no one dared say anything to Pein. The leader of the Akatsuki would skin them both alive.

"Come here."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, pulling him close and holding him to his chest. "You can always come to me whenever you need me," Itachi whispered, 

"And I don't care if you touch me without groveling first. Kakashi, you're better than that. And you and I both know it."

Kakashi seemed skeptical, but slowly approached Itachi and looped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Itachi's arms wrapped around Kakashi's waist, pulling him closer and letting him know he was fine with Kakashi's contact. Kakashi's head fell to Itachi's shoulder, and his long, silver hair floated down around it. Kakashi's hair had lost its spike somewhere along the lines in Akatsuki-now, it was long and silky, and brushed against his shoulders.

The door closed, and Kisame walked by.

"Well, glad to see he's okay," the shark-nin commented. "Hi, Kakashi. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kakashi brightened a bit at the change of subject, and turned slightly to face Kisame. One arm, however, was still wrapped around Itachi's neck, as if Kakashi couldn't bring himself to let go. Similarly, Itachi had one arm settled in Kakashi's lower back. Kisame fought down a smile at the scene: Itachi really did have emotions buried somewhere. Granted, they were buried quite deep, but they were still there, which Kisame thought was wonderful.

"That's good. Itachi, planning anything for tonight?"

Itachi sighed and glanced at Kakashi. "We have that meeting later. And he's not exactly stable…what with Pein's encounter with him yesterday."

Kisame exhaled slowly through his nose. "Well, we've been through this before. You and I both know there's no other way to do it."

Itachi nodded slowly. "And it makes me quite upset. It's not going to be easy for any of us, but I still think it's the best way to go."

Kisame nodded. "Doesn't change the fact that I don't like it."

"None of us do. And yet we do it anyway."

Itachi sighed and gently pulled Kakashi after him as he left the kitchen. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go. You're going to stay in the living room for a minute, and I am going to find food. Want anything?"

Kakashi shook his head, and Itachi gave him a look that clearly asked, _are you lying? _Kakashi ducked his head, then slowly nodded. He decided to trust Itachi. Pein hated it when he asked for food, and tended not to give it to him for much longer if he asked.

"I'll get you some ramen."

Itachi guided Kakashi over to the couch and slowly lowered him down to it, leaving Kakashi in the room as he left and went back into the kitchen. Itachi grabbed something for himself and a container of leftover ramen from the fridge, knowing that Kakashi liked it and it was easy on the stomach. Itachi had found a plate of rice and vegetables, and had decided he had better eat that before someone else did. It looked good.

"Here you go," Itachi said, handing the ramen and a pair of chopsticks to Kakashi. The jounin dug in ravenously, and Itachi realized that his body was probably still catching up from having so little food for so long. Itachi sat down on the couch next to Kakashi, then began eating his own food. Kakashi would clean up after himself when he finished. Itachi noticed Kisame rooting around in the fridge, and the shark-man joined them several minutes later with a tuna sandwich.

"I didn't know we had tuna," Itachi commented. Kisame shrugged.

"Caught it earlier."

"You went swimming?"

"Yep."

Itachi shrugged ambiguously. He had neither approved nor objected, so Kisame figured he was free to continue his excursions. There was a beach right behind the Akatsuki's lair, only a small portion of a mile away. Kisame usually went there to swim, and sometimes returned with fish. Itachi never told him this, but he was glad Kisame could go out and have a good time, while being productive at the same time. Itachi had always given him a neutral stand on the subject, and Kisame rarely even asked for a reaction.

"Want some?"

Itachi glanced over at Kisame, then shook his head. "No, thank you. Kakashi, want some tuna?"

Kakashi shrugged. "A bit would be nice…just half a sandwich."

Kisame nodded and went back into the kitchen. Kakashi finished his ramen and disappeared into the kitchen, cleaning up after himself. He returned with a piece of bread folded in half, tuna salad in the middle. The sandwich was wrapped in a paper towel, and Kakashi unwrapped it when he sat down to eat. He ate quickly, then folded the paper towel and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Itachi finished eating, and Kakashi took the dishes to the kitchen. "Just leave them in the sink," Itachi called, changing positions on the couch. He grabbed a book from the end table and opened it to a red ribbon, picking up his reading right where he left off. Itachi vaguely registered Kakashi going into the bathroom and cleaning himself up, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, everything that he had neglected to do in the morning. Personally, Itachi encouraged this: what was the use of brushing your teeth first thing in the morning? The very next thing you were going to do was eat, and then all that was in your mouth for the rest of the day. Eat breakfast, then clean up. Besides, no one was truly awake right after they woke up.

Kakashi's weight dipped down into the sofa, then shifted over to Itachi's side of the couch. Most of Kakashi's weight was suddenly on Itachi as the jounin leaned on him, arms wrapping around Itachi's shoulders and holding onto him.

"Hello."

Itachi's wry greeting elicited a smile from Kakashi, who slipped even closer to him, resting his head on Itachi's chest. Kakashi just liked being close to him, Itachi had discovered: the comfort of being near another human and not feeling pain was something Kakashi hadn't experienced much of. Itachi didn't even have to do anything: as long as he didn't push Kakashi away, both of them were happy.

"You two look happy."

Kisame settled in the armchair across from the couch with his own meal, which consisted of a tuna sandwich and a handful of chips. "Well, it's good to see he's doing okay. When is this meeting, anyway?"

"Around three, I think."

"It's noon right now."

Itachi sighed and put one arm around Kakashi. The Hatake's grip on him tightened just the smallest bit, and Itachi felt his heart drop into his stomach. Kakashi was not going to be happy for a few hours, that was for certain. Itachi sat up a bit, adjusting his grip on Kakashi. Kisame just watched them for a moment, then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Tuna's good…"

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for making it for me…"

Kisame shrugged. "No problem. You need the protein anyway. How have you been keeping food down lately?"

"Very well," Kakashi replied. "I haven't had an upset stomach since Itachi-sama started giving me enough food."

Kisame smiled. "I'm glad," he commented. "Everything's back to normal now? Digestive tract in order again?"

Kakashi nodded and sat up a bit. "I just feel a lot better…"

"He has more energy," Itachi said dryly. "I've been considering taking him to train a little bit soon. He could use the physical activity. And it would also help him for when he gets back to Konoha. Granted, he'll need to put on a bit more weight, but he should be fine. I'll turn him over to Tsunade and we'll go from there."

Kisame nodded. "That should work. But we might want to get Konan to look him over before we go, just to make sure we didn't miss anything too stupid."

"We're not stupid," Itachi grumbled. "We just don't know that much about the medical practice."

Kakashi smiled and carefully stood up. "Do you mind if I find something to read?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied, still half-buried in his own reading. "Book shelf in my room is fine. It's up to Kisame about his room."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you. I'll start in your room, Itachi-sama."

Kakashi walked into Itachi's room and immediately saw the bookshelf. It was tall; it almost reached the ceiling. Kakashi was impressed. The entire thing was packed with books! Kakashi dropped into a cross-legged, seated position on the floor and began browsing books from the bottom up. On the second shelf, he saw a small, black book with no title on the binding. Kakashi pulled it out, curious. All the books he had seen before didn't really peek his interest. But now…Kakashi glanced at the front and back of the book. There was no title. Kakashi opened the cover of the book and flipped through the pages; there was writing on them. But it was only a few pages that were filled. Kakashi noticed the format of the book: it looked like a diary. Kakashi noticed the titles; it went by day. Day One, Day Two, and so on and so forth. And it was dated. Day One seemed to be the day he came to Itachi…and Day Eight, the last day, was…today…Kakashi hurriedly turned back to the first page and began to read. At first, it was only notes about his medical condition. Then, it slowly evolved into a diary of Itachi's feelings for him and how he was growing more and more attached to him as he got better. Kakashi's eyes widened as he continued reading-

And then it all stopped cold.

It was as if Itachi couldn't stand his own words and had stopped writing. Kakashi slowly lowered the book to his lap, in shock from what he had just read. Itachi…attached to him…Kakashi shook his head. It wasn't possible! Itachi just felt sorry for him. But…this probably wasn't supposed to be seen…Kakashi felt tears spring to his eyes. _Itachi-sama…do you love me? Or are you just using me, like everyone else? And what if I love you back?_

**A/N: Angsty…review please? I know you love it and want to tell me all about it…SO DO IT!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakashi?"

Itachi noticed that Kakashi hadn't come out of his room in a while. It took a while to pick a book sometimes, but Kakashi had been in there a bit too long. And besides, he was really, really quiet. Itachi stood up and walked into his room, noticing that the door was only open a crack. He pushed it open, staring around the door as it opened. As it did, Itachi could see Kakashi kneeling on the floor in front of the bookcase, a book in his lap. But the book was closed…it looked like he was just staring at the cover, which was black leather with no writing on it…Itachi's heart leapt to his throat. He had put that journal behind the bookcase itself! Had he not pushed it back far enough to fall behind? Well, apparently not…

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi's head shot up, and he dropped the book like a snake. He leapt back from Itachi, and the Uchiha could see dark tear tracks down Kakashi's face. Itachi rushed over to Kakashi, concerned. Why was he crying? Had he actually read the book he had just thrown away from himself? "Kakashi, what's wrong?" Itachi asked, dropping to his knees in front of Kakashi. He slowly extended his hand to Kakashi, inviting the jounin into his embrace. Normally, Kakashi would run to him and cling to him like a burr. But now, Kakashi skittered back, almost looking afraid and slightly disgusted. Itachi knew then that Kakashi had read the book, and he wasn't happy about what he had seen in it.

"Kakashi…love…come on, talk to me-"

"_Are you really just using me?!"_

Itachi was taken aback at these hurtful words. "Kakashi, I would never-"

"Don't lie to me!" Kakashi cried. "I saw what you wrote-you don't really care, do you? All you want is for me to trust you so you can have a nice little fuck toy. I don't care what you say-unless you can prove to me that you love me, I won't ever touch you again!"

Itachi looked like he had been slapped. He did a double-take, staring at Kakashi with wide, sorrow-filled eyes. He couldn't believe Kakashi would so misunderstand what was written in the book! "Kakashi, if anything, this should prove that I have gotten past the stage of only wanting you as a slave. What ever made you think that I am only using you?"

Kakashi took a deep, halting breath and picked up the book. "I…I just…I…_oh, forget it!"_

Kakashi abruptly threw the book aside, jumping to his feet and bolting from Itachi. Itachi rose swiftly, catching Kakashi's wrist and dragging him back. "Now wait just a minute," Itachi said sternly. "You are going to tell me just what the hell you think is going on here, because I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong. And neither can you. So sit down, and tell me calmly what is bothering you so much!"

Kakashi was shivering in fear by now, and trying to get as far away from Itachi as possible. The Uchiha's grip on him reminded him all too painfully of Pein's abuse, and how Pein had held him and beat him senseless. Kakashi could feel tears blossoming in the corners of his eyes, and then spill over. He tried to fold himself over to sheidl himself from invisible blows, crying softly and whimpering in fear. Itachi saw this and immediately released Kakashi, gasping in shock at what he had just done. Kakashi collapsed to his knees, tears falling from his dark, pain-filled eyes. Itachi knelt down in front of him, sighing and trying to calm both Kakashi and himself.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry," he whispered, gently reaching out and wrapping his arms around the jounin's shoulders. He carefully pulled Kakashi's prone form into his lap, holding him against his shoulder and stroking his soft, silver hair. Kakashi's tears didn't slow, however, and Itachi realized just how hurt he was. "Love, I forgot about…I'm sorry, alright? Now, please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but I can't until I know how."

Kakashi took a deep, slow, shaky breath. "I…when I came to you, I...ever since I met you…Itachi-sama, I…I'm afraid that if I tell you…"

Itachi sighed and glanced down at Kakashi. "Keep going," he encouraged. "Just get it out there. I promise that, no matter what comes out of your mouth, I'll still love you, and I won't ever turn you away. Now, just blurt it out. Get it over with."

"_I'm afraid that if I love you, you won't love me back!"_

Itachi fell silent. So that was what Kakashi was overreacting to…he was afraid of not only Itachi's feelings, but also his own. Itachi just knelt there on the floor for a moment, Kakashi nestled in his arms, so quiet and vulnerable. With only Itachi to protect him, and nothing but pain outside his love's arms. Itachi slowly lowered his head, gazing into Kakashi's face. His eyes were closed, but tears were still leaking from the corners. His face was mostly buried in Itachi's shoulder, but the visible part of it still screamed at Itachi, as if t punish him, and make him think that holding Kakashi was an atrocity. He seemed to be saying, _how dare you hold me so tenderly, when I know you only want to bring me harm? _And Itachi having trouble bearing it. Finally, he bent his head, ebony hair falling over his shoulder, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi's shaking immediately stopped.

He lifted his face from Itachi's shoulder, clearly shocked at such a gesture. Itachi gave him a soft smile and put one hand behind Kakashi's head to support it as he leaned down again and kissed Kakashi. But this kiss was different; Itachi had claimed Kakashi's lips as his own, instead of just a soft kiss on the cheek. No, this was a bit more Itachi was asking, and Kakashi wasn't sure if he should give. Itachi let his lips linger on Kakashi's for a moment before pulling away to see his love's shocked face. Kakashi was clearly stunned-but it seemed not in a bad way. After a moment, letting the shock sink in, Kakashi reached up, lifting his head and connecting their lips again. Itachi felt like a wildfire had just ravaged his entire body at once, pulsing like his heart and flowing through his veins like blood. Kakashi gasped around the kiss; he had felt it, too. Still, Itachi tried not to push him-he knew Kakashi needed to do this at his own pace.

Kakashi retreated, gasping.

"Itachi-sama," he panted.

"I felt it, too," Itachi whispered, slowly helping Kakashi to a standing position. He himself followed, and the two just stood for a moment, taking it all in. Itachi finally reached out and took Kakashi's hand, leading him out of the bedroom. As they passed through the main area of the apartment, Kisame glanced up from the paper.

"Find a book?"

Itachi smiled. "Kakashi will probably be reading a lot more," he said vaguely, and then changed the subject. "I'm taking him downstairs now. You head over to the meeting and tell Pein I'll be there momentarily, and I'm putting Kakashi away."

Kisame nodded and stood up. Sure enough, it as two fifty. "See ya there," he said. "Good luck."

Itachi glanced at him. "Me, or Kakashi?"

"Both," Kisame said grimly. "If I know Pein, you'll need it."

OOOOOOOOO

"Well, men-and Konan-we have a dilemma on our hands," Pein was saying as Itachi entered. He silently sat down at the long meeting table, not saying a word and acting like he had been there the whole time. Pein raised a single eyebrow, pausing to glance in Itachi's direction, but said nothing. Members of the Akatsuki exchanged glances and whispers, but a death-glare from Pein silenced all these and brought there attention back to him. "Anyway, before I continue, I'm sure Uchiha-san would love to tell us why he is late."

Itachi glared at Pein, but placed his forearms on the table and played it cool. "Because thirty seconds makes such a difference, no?" he sneered, calm, cool, demeanor showing no emotion at all. This brought a chuckle from the others, and a harsh, "Silence!" from Pein. The others quieted down fairly quickly, and Pein returned his attention to Itachi.

"Itachi, you should know by now that I tolerate no disrespect," he snarled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Itachi. Konan looked concerned.

"Pein, don't," she hissed. Pein gave her a swift glare, but she ignored it and stood up. "Pein, as your friend, comrade, and fellow ruler of Akatsuki, I can't let you do this-!"

"Konan, sit the fuck down."

Konan slowly sat down, chewing her lower lip. Pein motioned to Itachi with one hand walked over to the door, holding it open as Itachi passed through. Pein then exited, the door clicked shut. The rest of the Akatsuki waited with bated breath; Pein would surely teach Itachi a lesson he soon wouldn't forget! Zetsu slowly stood up, making sure to be silent, and creeping over to the door. Part of his head sunk into the wall, and his white half began whispering to Kisame, who was standing next to him. Everyone else stayed seated, for fear of their lives. Kisame's eyes widened 9which wasn't saying much) and he slipped back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Deidara pressed. Kisame swallowed hard.

"He's making him use the Tsukiyomi…but look into a mirror at the same time!"

Even Kakuza seemed struck at this. "My, what a man," he murmured. "For being thirty, forty seconds late, and then asking if it really mattered. Dear, I get the feeling Itachi's going to be out of commission for a while."

Kisame shook his head. "He's trained for this. Wait until you see what he does."

"We'll see soon," Zetsu's black half muttered. "I want the heart and the liver!"

"He's not going to die," Kisame muttered. "Now get over here before you get caught and eat your own liver!"

Zetsu sat down just as a piercing scream cut through the air.

Everyone jumped at least ten feet in the air, and Deidara paled considerably. "Wh-Which one was that?" he gasped, glancing around frantically. Kisame smirked, and gestured to the door.

Itachi walked in.

"Pathetic," he muttered. He sat down again, settling his cloak like a princess settling a gown. Kisame arched an eyebrow as Itachi scooted his chair in, as if asking what ha transpired.

"I looked over the top of the mirror. Yes, Zetsu, we knew you were there. Or, at least, I did. I'm not sure about Pein."

"And…what happened to Pein…?" Konan tentatively asked. Itachi looked over towards her with calm, almost serene, eyes.

"Dear woman, you've been intimidated enough. Please, feel free to speak freely in my presence. Anyway, he should be back any moment with a vengeance. In the meantime, would you like to take over?"

A small smile slowly came over Konan's face. "Very well," she said, standing up and clapping her hands together at her breast. "Coffee and bagel break! Everybody outta here, and bring camera phones for the passing-by photo op!"

Itachi smiled and stood up, taking Konan's hand when the two were the last in the room. "May I escort you to your room? Just in case of wolverines."

Konan smiled again. "I'd like that," she said, and the two exited the room together. As they walked, Itachi said,

"Mind if we take a quick detour?"

Konan shrugged. "I guess not," she said. "Where?"

Itachi seemed hesitant to tell her, but eventually said, "The dungeons. I kind of left my lover down there…see, we're not allowed to be together. It's Kakashi, that slave that Pein had a week or two ago and wouldn't stop abusing. Pein wouldn't let me take him with me to the meeting, so I put Kakashi in the basement and cast a genjutsu of chains to keep Pein happy if he checked for Kakashi. Kakashi's down there, but not truly chained. I need to get him."

Konan nodded. "I always liked him and tried to help him," she said softly. "And you two are lovers?"

Itachi nodded. "Well, technically, we're not lovers, but we are in love. See, we haven't had sex yet. He's too skittish, and I don't want to push him to even come close. He'll freak out. Anyway, since we're out, I wanted to get him back. So he isn't traumatized any more."

Konan nodded. "Well, then, lead the way."

**A/N: I had massive writer's block and just wanted to get this up for you wonderful peoples. Thank you all for being so amazing, and I love you!! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

As Itachi walked down the hall to the cell he had put Kakashi in, he began hearing noises. Something like muffled cries…Itachi shook his head. It couldn't be. Pein was lying in the hallway upstairs. Itachi shook his head. He was probably just imagining it. Konan glanced at him, a strange look on her face.

"Please tell me I'm just hearing things when I ask you this, but…does it sound like someone's crying and trying not to let anyone else hear?"

Itachi's heart leapt to his throat. "Hate to burst your bubble, but consider this vengeance for popping mine: yes, I hear it, and it seems to get louder the closer we get to Kakashi's cell."

Konan swallowed audibly, and Itachi stopped in front of one of the cells. "Kai," he whispered, releasing a genjutsu. He took a deep breath and set his hand on the doorknob, turning it and stepping into the cell, trying to keep from panicking.

Well, if he chose to panic, he would have good reason.

Kakashi was truly chained this time, on his knees with his arms stretched up over his head. A blindfold covered his mismatched eyes, and a gag covered his lips. Tears were streaking down his bloodied, bruised cheeks, soaked through the blindfold and dripping down Kakashi's face. Dark reds stripes of blood raced down Kakashi's entire body, dripping over the many bruises that speckled Kakashi's fair skin. His shoulders shook with his sobs, but his entire body shook with his fear. Itachi's mouth fell open; Konan froze, and one hand slowly came up to cover her mouth. Kakashi was visibly trembling, and his muffled sobs seemed to redouble at the sound of the door opening. Itachi gasped and ran to Kakashi, pulling the blindfold off and letting him see who had entered the room. Kakashi whimpered, and Itachi shivered at the very sound of his muffled cries of agony. He reached out to Kakashi, trailing one hand down Kakashi's face and flinching at the winces Kakashi made when his hand ghosted over a bruise. Itachi shivered and his hand paused over the gag, then his fingers found the knot in the back and undid it with a single tug. Kakashi's sobs were suddenly much more audible, and Itachi could swear he felt his heart falling into pieces in his chest.

"Kakashi," he whispered, reaching out and sliding his hands up Kakashi's arms. He then locked his fingers around the metal, taking a firm grip-

And twisting it completely off Kakashi's hands.

Konan's eyes widened as she watched Itachi's own display of fury. Apparently, he was a lot angrier than he looked. Maybe he didn't want to scare Kakashi? Konan sighed and went around behind Kakashi, unwrapping the chains from his ankles. The second he was free, Kakashi leapt forward, throwing his arms around Itachi and sobbing openly. Itachi caught Kakashi as he fell onto his knees, and gently turned him so he was sitting curled up on Itachi's thighs. Kakashi promptly buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, tears pouring down his face and arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck. Konan sighed and knelt down next to the two, putting her hands on Kakashi's back and lightly tracing over his wounds. "These look like whip lashes," Konan said slowly. "Kakashi, what happened?"

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. It seemed he was hesitant to answer Konan. But finally, he whispered, "H-He told me…if I told anyone, h-he would do it again…" A choked sob escaped Kakashi's mouth, and he turned to Itachi again, seeking comfort. Itachi hesitantly reached up and began stroking Kakashi's hair, marveling at how silky it was. Kakashi really had beautiful hair…Itachi gently ran his hand through the silver locks, feeling Kakashi's trembling slowly taper off.

"Who did this to you?"

Itachi finally worked up the guts to break the silence between them, and inquired as to Kakashi's attacker's identity. Kakashi whimpered, but Itachi could catch his whimpered response: "Pein."

Itachi gave a shuddering sigh and let his head fall to rest on Kakashi's. Figures: the one person he didn't have any sort of influence over. Itachi knew Kakashi was afraid of just about everything at this point, and that it was no one's fault but Pein's. Anger swelled up in his chest, and Itachi knew he had to do something. But what? How could he possibly change it? Kakashi was sitting here, clinging to Itachi like there was no tomorrow and crying his eyes out, and all because of one man's selfish desires. Kakashi didn't deserve this; no one did.

"Itachi-sama!"

Kakashi fearful whimper brought Itachi forcefully back to the present. He turned his head to look at Kakashi's face, now streaked with fresh tears again. "What?" Itachi whispered. But it wasn't Kakashi who answered.

"Itachi, move!" Konan screamed, and Itachi shot to his feet just as a swarm of kunai landed right where Itachi was a few seconds ago. Itachi sprang back, holding Kakashi securely in both arms. Kakashi held on tightly for fear of being let go of; whether to be in the way, or cast aside like trash, Kakashi didn't know the difference anymore. Itachi began frantically searching for the source of the attack: it couldn't be Kisame, he was getting along very well with Kakashi. Sasori and Deidara seemed to like him, and so did Hidan…Kakuza might have been bribed to attack Itachi, though, so he was a possibility. Tobi couldn't attack a fly, partly because he just didn't hurt things, and partly because he lacked the skill…Zetsu might have won a war with himself as far as his black half went and wanted Kakashi for himself…plus, he was never around for anything, so he was rarely in the loop and/or kept updated. There was only sure option, though: Pein. And as Itachi's eyes travelled over to the door, his suspicions were confirmed. The leader of the Akatsuki stood in the doorway, hands poised in the follow-through of a kunai attack. Konan stepped in front of Itachi, and the sound of paper crinkling could be heard in the cell.

"Get Kakashi out of here," Konan growled, "I'll hold him off."

Itachi nodded and tightened his hold on Kakashi, stepping around Konan and running out of the cell. Kakashi whimpered with the pain in every step Itachi took and clung to the Uchiha, afraid of being let go. Itachi could hear the sounds of the battle that had just begun behind him, and let out a wistful sigh. He hated leaving Konan alone after all she had done to help him and Kakashi, but he knew that Kakashi was priority right now. He couldn't afford to let him go, or allow him to be exposed to such violence. Kakashi was too fragile at the moment. Itachi continued out of the dungeons, up the stairs, down hallway after hallway, until finally, he arrived at his apartment door. Itachi set Kakashi down against the wall next to the door, much to Kakashi's dismay. Itachi could see him starting to panic, and hurriedly knocked on the door. "Kisame, open the door!" he called. "Come on, you lazy ass shark, this is an emergency!"

The door swung open between Itachi's knuckles, and the Uchiha reached over and picked up Kakashi. "Pein used another body and basically killed Kakashi. I'm going to take care of him; you go down and help Konan fight him!" Itachi charged into the apartment as Kisame grabbed Samehada and ran out. He knew exactly where Itachi had put Kakashi: he was there. That was where Konan and Pein were fighting, then. Itachi took Kakashi directly into the bathroom, set him down on the floor, and began digging around for medical supplies of any sort. He needed at least clean out Kakashi's wounds. Infection was nasty, and Itachi wanted to avoid it at all costs. Finally, he found a soft washcloth a bottle of ointment. Disinfectant…bandages…Itachi sighed and decided that would do for the time being. He had also copied a bit of irou ninjutsu from Konan, and he could use that to seal up the worst of Kakashi's wounds. As Itachi knelt down in front of Kakashi, he could see that the jounin was distressed. His head was down, and his eyes were welling up with unshed tears. His legs were together and bent off to ne side, so Kakashi's weight was resting in his right hip. His right arm was resting on the floor, and a bit of weight was in that arm as well. His other arm was resting across his thighs, and his shoulders were slouched over. Itachi knew just from Kakashi's body language both that he was afraid, and also that he had no idea what to do. So, Itachi took the initiative.

"Kakashi, come here," Itachi said softly, offering Kakashi his hand. Kakashi immediately jumped into Itachi's embrace, simply happy to have contact with his lover at the moment. Itachi put one arm around Kakashi, supporting his weight with one arm and wiping the blood off his face with his other hand. "Just tell me if I accidentally hurt you, okay?" Itachi murmured, gently running the dampened cloth over Kakashi's face. Kakashi nodded wordlessly, and Itachi continued cleaning him up. Soft caresses, sweet words, and the occasional kiss seemed to keep Kakashi quiet, but Itachi knew that it wasn't the attempts that kept him calm. No, it was simply being in Itachi's arms that allowed Kakashi to sit there and keep his fear under control. Itachi could hardly understand why, but the concept of fear was relatively foreign to him, thus, he could say next to nothing on the matter. All he knew was that Kakashi was happy where he was, and he wasn't crying or in pain. Itachi decided to settle for that.

"Itachi-sama?"

Itachi glanced up from Kakashi's shoulders to look him in the eyes. Kakashi swiftly turned away, as if afraid to meet Itachi's eyes. "I-I've been thinking…" he said softly. "And I…I wanted to know…why do you always go out of your way to make sure I'm safe…? I-I know i-it's impossible for you to…to love me, b-but…"

Itachi sighed and placed a soft kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "It's not impossible for me to love you," he answered, "And that should clear everything up for you."

Kakashi thought back to when he had found the book Itachi had written in regards to him. So…was it true? Was Itachi really falling in love with him?

Itachi and Kakashi sat together for hours, not noticing when Kisame came back into the apartment and stuck his head in, checking on the two. They didn't notice him smile and softly close the door to give Kakashi and Itachi their privacy, and they didn't hear him go in and out of the apartment several times. Neither paid attention when he asked them if they wanted dinner, then sighed, rolled his eyes, and backed out. But 

Itachi noticed the smallest of twinges in Kakashi's sensitive skin, and heard the whimpers of pain he tried so hard to muffle. He could see the pain and fear in Kakashi's eyes when he hit a particularly nasty bruise, or pressed too hard on a cut. He could feel Kakashi shivering in his arms, and held him tighter to keep him warm. Kakashi seemed to love the attention, and clearly wasn't used to it: he would settle closer to Itachi whenever he felt afraid, and he was growing less and less frightened of Itachi's touch. He trusted Itachi more and more with each passing moment-enough to fall asleep on him. Itachi quickly cleaned Kakashi's stomach and inner thighs while he was asleep, then finished up his legs and bandaged his wounds. Kakashi was out cold at this point, which Itachi appreciated. It allowed him to work without fear of Kakashi's trauma coming into play. Finally, Itachi finished with Kakashi and stood up, stretching his cramped muscles. He then bent over, picked up Kakashi, and walked into the bedroom, where he set Kakashi down in his own bed and pulled the covers up and over his small, frail body. Then, Itachi knelt down by the bookcase and dug out his book.

_Day 12_

_Pein used another body to be in two places at once: at the meeting and with Kakashi. He beat him furiously, but it seems that we arrived in time to stop him from raping Kakashi. I thought I saw him run out a few seconds before we got to Kakashi. The poor thing…he doesn't deserve this. Konan and Kisame fought him off while I brought him upstairs. Kisame seems okay, and he hasn't panicked yet, so I think Konan's okay, too. It took hours for me to get Kakashi cleaned up and bandaged, but he seemed to enjoy the time with me. I can't even deny it to myself anymore: I am getting attached to him. But I don't want to! I can't appear weak…! And yet, I want to love him, if only to make him feel better. I can't make myself reject him. I'm almost physically incapable. But what I don't know is…_

_Am I keeping him because he needs to be taken care of, or because I'm too selfish to let him go?_

**A/N: Aw, so sweet of Itachi!! : ) he really does love Kakashi, but he's having a bit of trouble expressing it. Review, please. It makes me happy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi woke up the next morning to yelling.

He whimpered and drew back farther into the sheets, curling up and shrinking down into the bed. It was as if he wanted to simply curl up and sink into the mattress, never to emerge again. Screaming had always meant pain for him; Pein had used him to take his emotions out on him, and whenever Pein was angry, pain was exactly what Kakashi felt. Kakashi's heart began to pound: where was Itachi? Was he going to be able to save him if someone did get mad at him? Kakashi had never understood why people always hit him when they were angry: it was never him who managed to get them that riled up. Still, Kakashi took it without a sound, knowing that if he resisted in any way there would only be more.

The door opened, and then slammed closed.

Kakashi stifled a whimper with the palm of his hand, closing his eyes and curling up even tighter. His only hope was not being noticed. Kakashi hesitantly opened his eyes, just to see who was in the room.

It was Itachi.

He was pacing furiously, muttering swiftly and almost insanely waving his hands in the air. His voice was swiftly rising, but he seemed to pay no mind to Kakashi. Kakashi, however, was thoroughly confused. Why was Itachi so upset? Was he really so rattled that he would be acting as insane as he truly was? Finally, after several minutes of ranting, Itachi collapsed to the end of the bed, putting his head in his hands and sighing with something like defeat. Kakashi slowly uncurled a bit-Itachi…he loved him, right? He wouldn't hurt him…right…?

Itachi suddenly lifted his head, glancing over at Kakashi before sitting up from his hunched-over position and placing his hands on the bed next to him. "Kakashi," he whispered apologetically, "I-I didn't mean to wake you up. How…how much did you hear?"

Kakashi slowly lowered his head, thinking back to when he first woke up. "Enough," he finally choked out, recalling the conversation that had taken place just outside his door. Pein and Itachi were arguing-over him.

"_I can't allow you to keep him any longer! That stunt at the meeting should have been cause enough for me to take him back! Itachi, you are getting quite selfish about him. I'm beginning to think you just want him for yourself."_

"_I-I'm just…Leader-sama, I can't let him go. Not now. It's too late."_

"_And how is it too late? Itachi, it's never too ate for me to make you stronger by stripping you of all emotion-"_

"_That's not the problem, Leader-sama. I am-I just can't at this point. It was an accident, just understand that."_

_"What kind of accident? God, Itachi, did you get him pregnant?"_

"_You wish. No, actually, we fell in love."_

_"That is absolutely it!! Itachi, you have one hour, and then I'm coming back and taking him. You won't ever see him again!"_

_And the door slammed._

Kakashi slowly sat up, trying not to look Itachi in the eye. He couldn't bear it any more. Two weeks after he came to Itachi, and two weeks shy of the turn-over date, he was being taken away from Itachi. He knew Pein was going to really, really hurt him this time. Now doubt he was going to be beyond angry at Itachi, and Kakashi was the perfect torture toy, as far as Pein was concerned. Kakashi eventually couldn't take it anymore: he pulled his knees up to his chest, buried his face in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees, and simply broke down and cried. Itachi responded immediately, his entire person softening to reach over and pull Kakashi into a soft, sweet embrace. Kakashi uncurled and slipped into Itachi's lap, wrapping his arms this time around the Uchiha's neck and burying his face in the dark fabric of the Akatsuki cloak. Itachi sighed and leaned back, keeping his lover safely within the circle of his arms.

"Don't let him come back for me," Kakashi whimpered, clinging tightly to Itachi. "Don't let him take me again! I hate him! He's only ever hurt me, and he claims he loves me! He's lying! He's lying, I know he is! Don't let him do it again! I can't go back to that, I just can't! You know what he does to me-don't let me go, please, _don't let me go back to him!"_

Itachi could only sit in shock for a moment at Kakashi's outburst. He knew Pein was cruel, and he was going to stop him at all costs, but Kakashi…the poor thing hardly knew when he wasn't going to be hit, and here he was, unsure of even where he was sleeping tonight-and in whose arms. Itachi gently shushed Kakashi, reaching up and stroking his hair, trying to get him to calm down, at least enough to be able to hear Itachi's next words. "Look, I'm going to get you out of here, okay? You don't have to worry about anything. Even if you have to stay here, I won't let you go back to him. That's a promise." Itachi slowly stood up, helping Kakashi do the same. "Stay here for five minutes, okay? I need to give Kisame some instructions on how to keep Pein off our tails for a little while." Itachi placed a soft, sweet kiss on Kakashi's lips, then stepped back a bit. "I'll be back!" he promised. Kakashi sat down on the bed as Itachi backed out and closed the door, waiting for Itachi to come back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Listen to me closely, Kisame because I don't have the time to repeat myself. After I leave with Kakashi, stall Pein in any way you can. Hidan is almost dead again. Kakuza's stealing money. Zetsu is eating someone. Something, anything! Just get him running around when he comes for Kakashi. Meet him halfway down the hallway and say how glad you are to see him, and drag him off in the opposite direction. I'm going down the South Waterfall Route with Kakashi. If he asks where we went, say the East Mountain Route. In his mind, it's faster. And, above all, stay as uninvolved as possible. I don't want you dead because of this. If I'm not back in a week, assume I'm dead and start looking for my body. Have Zetsu bring it back and cremate me. Sprinkle my ashes over my brother's room in the old Uchiha complex or in the water on the beach out back. Or, you may bury my body on the beach. Give a lock of my hair to Sasuke, if you find either or. Either way, please, make sure at least one bone gets buried or burned. Got all that?"

Kisame waited a moment to let his brain catch up, and then nodded. Itachi nodded once and gave Kisame a quick "Thank you, I owe you one" before bolting back into Kakashi's room. Itachi heard the window slide open, and sighed as Itachi's chakra vanished into the abyss of the world, leaving him with his thoughts-and quite possibly, a pissed-off Pein.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi rushed back into Kakashi's room, took the jounin by the hand, and dragged him over to the window, where he thrust it open and jumped down, holding Kakashi securely to his chest. The jounin clung to Itachi, deciding it was better to trust and be trusted. Itachi moved at nearly the speed of light, aiming to get as far away as quickly as possible. "The worst scenario we could face is rain," Itachi explained, his words short and clipped. "Pen controls rain, and can sense anyone or anything in it. He could know exactly where we are, what we're doing, and where we're headed if it starts to rain. Unless it's a natural storm…but there's no way to tell. So, we run and run fast. He won't suspect anything for another forty minutes, which should be enough for us to get out of range. Just hang on tight, and we should be okay. But please, tell me if you see any rain clouds at all. Pein could be sending those, and in that case, we need to go even faster."

Kakashi nodded, and Itachi kept moving. He needed to get out of there, and fast! Once he was far enough away from the Akatsuki hideout and he could get out of the rain, he would rest. But for now…now, they ran.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame could sense Pein all the way down the hallway, and dropped a book on the floor, as planned. He promptly ran out into the hallway, pretending he hadn't heard Pein at all. He lied, just as planned, and got Pein running for Deidara's room, saying that the blonde had blown something up again. Then, he ran down to the kitchen, hoping it would take Pein some time to find him again. Sure enough, by biding his time carefully and by moving in and out of the kitchen naturally, Kisame was able to hold off Pein for almost another hour.

But, all good things must come to an end. Pein finally caught up to Kisame in the living room, where he was lying on the couch, reading a magazine on the latest movies coming out. "Kisame!" Pein barked, striding over to him and looking furious. Kisame stood up (slowly, though, so he didn't look suspicious) and gave Pein a small bow, greeting him, "Leader-sama." Pein, however, didn't seem to buy it, and glared pointedly at Kisame.

"Something wrong, Leader-sama?" Kisame questioned innocently.

"Itachi is gone, and so is that cute little fuck toy that was supposed to be mine. I don't suppose you would have anything to do with this?" Pein's voice was colder than ice, and he sent shivers down Kisame's spine. Still, the shark-man steeled himself and spoke again, pasting a shocked look on his face.

"He's gone?!" he gasped, letting his jaw drop and his eyes widen. "And he took Kakashi with him?! I knew he loved that jounin, but he's gone pretty far, disobeying you directly!"

Pein snorted in disgust. "Don't suck it up," he growled. "Now, tell me where the hell he went, or I will castrate you!"

Kisame willed a flush to his cheeks and "admitted," "Actually, I kinda…lost those a year or two ago…had a shark jutsu go wrong…I really don't like to talk about it…"  
Pein sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Tell me where he is, or I will bring such harm to you, you won't be able to see straight for the rest of the Goddamn month!!"

Kisame swallowed hard, feigning intimidation. "He took the East Mountain Route," he lied, hoping Pein would mistake his fear of being found out about lying for fear of him. For a moment, Kisame could only see the malice in Pein's eyes, staring straight into his eyes and sending tremors through the entire earth. But, finally, Pein seemed to come to a conclusion.

He turned on his heel and walked out.

Kisame breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Please…please, Itachi, please have gotten far enough away…I'm going to leave this place, because once Pein finds out I lied, I'm dead anyway. Forgive me._

OOOOOOOOOOO

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

Itachi knew he couldn't stop. But still, his eyes hurt, his legs hurt, his chest hurt, his head hurt-

"Itachi-sama, please stop!" Kakashi cried. "I can see that you're in pain; please, even for five minutes, you need to rest!"  
Itachi knew Kakashi was right, and yet he needed to desperately to keep him safe. But still, his body was giving out, and they had made it halfway to Konoha in only half a day-normally, it would take an entire day. Itachi knew there was a village a few hundred yards over; Kakashi had perfect timing. Itachi slowly put on the brakes, slowing down to bring them to a gene, walking pace across the forest floor. Kakashi stepped away from Itachi a bit, walking next to him with one hand in Itachi's and the other hanging loosely at his side. Itachi noticed how badly he was aching all of a sudden-they could probably stop in an inn for the night. It was getting cold, too, and Kakashi needed shelter and rest. As they walked, Itachi came to a realization:

Kakashi was always on his right.

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

The two checked into an inn, and headed up to the room for the night. Kakashi slipped quietly into the bed Itachi left him and fell asleep quickly. Itachi, however, lay in bed deeply troubled and hardly coming close to sleep. He couldn't stand the thought of Kakashi being hurt…and how could he, with such a sweet creature? No one except Pein could ever have the stomach to hurt him, Itachi swore.

Kakashi slept well that night, knowing Itachi was there to protect him. Itachi was up all night worrying if he could.

_Mandylion without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

**A/N: A bit of Nightwish for ya, peeps. : ) That would be End of All Hope. Review-plot twist in the next chapter or so!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi awoke early the next morning.

He normally wouldn't, but he set the alarm clock on his nightstand to wake him up very early. He needed all the time he could get to get Kakashi back to Konoha. Itachi reluctantly turned over, silenced the beeping alarm, and sat up, using every ounce of his resolve to even move. Itachi managed to dress, clean up, and get some coffee completely in a daze, and it took fifteen minutes for the coffee to kick in enough that he could actually retain memory. Once he could move fairly easily, Itachi scarfed down a bagel and went back into the bedroom to wake Kakashi. Of course, the jounin had slept in his bed that night, out of simple fear. Kakashi stirred once Itachi softly murmured his name, and Itachi helped him out of bed and got him standing before backing away and gathering his things. It was mostly weapons he had hidden around the room, and taking apart booby traps for anyone who thought it necessary to enter without Itachi's knowledge or consent. By the time Itachi had disarmed everything he had set up, Kakashi had cleaned up, spending quite a long time in the bathroom, gotten dressed, and eaten. He had offered to help Itachi more than once, but Itachi declined every time, telling Kakashi to just get done so they could leave the second he was finished. Kakashi obeyed, and Itachi was just taking down the last of the trap wire when Kakashi emerged from the kitchen area of the room, telling Itachi he was done eating. Itachi nodded and coiled the wire, sticking it in his kunai pouch along with a few kunai he had neglected earlier.

"Ready to go?"

Kakashi nodded eagerly, and the two escaped through the window.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"_Well, find them!"_

Clearly pissed, Pein sat in his office-well, stood at this point-and screamed at Hidan, Kakuza, and Zetsu. The orange-haired man was beyond mad at Itachi and Kisame both-Kisame for lying, Itachi for running…and then, of course, when he was mad, he just hated everyone.

"Leader-sama, we don't have the faintest idea where Itachi went," Kakuza said through gritted teeth. The only person he would ever hold his temper in check for was Pein. Possibly Itachi, but mostly Pein. "And even if we did, why would we chase after him?"

"Because he took Kakashi with him," Pein snarled. "And that jounin was mine!"

"Does it matter?" Hidan snapped. "Why are we risking our fucking asses for your pleasure when you won't share one damn bit of the reward with us?"

"Because I will skin you alive if you don't." Pein's voice was low, gravelly, and deceptively calm. Still, Hidan's masochistic ways could deal with any threat Pein dished out.

"That would feel wonderful, but look disgusting afterwards," Hidan mused. "I wouldn't mind, though…"

Pein let out a frustrated cry and slammed his fists down on his desk. "Find Uchiha," he whispered, "And bring him back here as soon as you do. Drag that Hatake back as well, and teach them both a lesson they won't soon forget. I want that slave, and I want Itachi cowering at my feet in the same way that sniveling brat does already! Don't let them get away with a shred of dignity or sanity!"

Hidan coughed loudly, then muttered, "Speaking of loss of sanity…"

Pein punched Hidan so hard he flew through the wall of the office and severely dented the one behind that.

"_And don't fail me!"_

OOOOOOOOO

Itachi had only stopped twice more on his journey to Konoha, and both times it was to get something to eat. Even then, the two only stopped for a few minutes before moving on again, as Itachi was afraid of losing too much ground. Kakashi didn't complain about the furious pace Itachi set, just trying to keep up and not disappoint him. But as the day wore on, Kakashi found it harder and harder to keep pace with Itachi-and Itachi found it harder and harder to keep up the pace. Finally, Kakashi had had enough.

"Itachi-sama, I really can't keep up. Please, can you slow down at all?"

Itachi nodded and dropped back a bit, slowing down to let Kakashi catch up and make sure he could keep up. "You okay?" he asked. Kakashi nodded in affirmation, and Itachi continued on towards Konoha. The trip passed in surprising silence for them-Kakashi barely uttered a word, and Itachi was quiet, as well. Itachi was naturally quiet, but Kakashi he had thought was a bit more talkative…

"Itachi-sama!"

Itachi pulled up at Kakashi's call, springing up the tree trunk to where his lover was standing on the top-most branch of the tree. "Look!"

Itachi glanced out over the treetops, staring in the direction Kakashi had pointed. At first, he saw nothing. Then, at a closer glance, he saw what vaguely looked to be gates; buildings; and a mountain with five faces carved in it-

"We're so close!" Kakashi cried. "Come on!" He eagerly jumped down into the lower, sturdier branches of the tree and sprinted ahead, hardly waiting for Itachi to catch up. Itachi smiled and followed, not letting Kakashi see the first show of emotion that had ever been truly visible on his face. He didn't need to lose reputation over this. But still, his reputation had probably been trashed, anyway, what with his caring for Kakashi…

They stopped a few hundred yards away from the gates.

"You-you can't come any closer, I bet…" Kakashi murmured. "If you're seen, they'll kill you…"

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered, reaching out to Kakashi and wrapping his arms around him. Kakashi practically fell into Itachi's arms, trying desperately not to cry. Itachi gently stroked his hair, whispering to him to try to calm him down. "I know, love, but this is the way it's meant to be-you'll be much happier here, I promise. There are people who genuinely love you, not just me, and they'll take care of you. And no one wants to hurt you here-you don't have to live in fear." Itachi could see that he was hardly making headway-Kakashi's eyes still spoke of his sorrow, and Itachi could clearly see it. He stepped back from Kakashi and ran his hand down the side of Kakashi's face, over the smooth, milky-white skin and into his soft jaw. "I'll be back," he whispered. It was a promise he never intended to break, but a promise he would never reveal. Kakashi knew he meant it, but didn't know it was a promise. And it might be better that way-less attachment for Itachi, and less heartbreak and worry for Kakashi. "Don't lose hope, though, okay? Stay strong, and don't give up. Move on."

Kakashi nodded, trying to build up the resolve to do as Itachi wished. He knew he should, but it was too hard to simply forget about Itachi after all he had been through with the elder Uchiha…so he just had to tell himself that moving past Itachi was remembering him, in a sense. Kakashi knew he couldn't look back, either, otherwise his resolve would break. Just seeing Itachi again would probably kill him as he walked away-

"Go," Itachi encouraged, giving Kakashi a gentle push towards Konoha. "Go to Tsunade, and let her know you're back. She'll take care of you. Just tell her you escaped, alright? Go…and don't look back."

Kakashi turned away from Itachi, taking a deep, shaky breath and straightening his back. He knew that now was the time to go-if he left any later, he would not be able to let Itachi go. _Don't even say my name, _Kakashi thought. _Because just hearing your voice will tear me apart. Don't let me hear your sweet whisper again-it will kill me inside. Don't touch me with your cool, soft hands again-I fear you'll become addicting again. Don't look at me with that sorrow in your eyes I've been seeing for so long, and don't deny that it's there: you and I both know it's there, and it's tearing you apart as well. Don't try to tell me to go one more time: I'll go when I please. I am no longer a slave to your will; I am myself, and I belong only to myself. Tell your leader that he can abandon his quest to break me forever-you brought my spirit back to me._

And with these final thoughts, Hatake Kakashi left his lover and strode into his village.

OOOOOOOOOO

Itachi could feel his throat beginning to close as Kakashi walked away, and fought down the desperate words on his lips. But he refused to let them pass-doing so would bring Kakashi right back to him, and he could only imagine the pain in his lover's heart as he realized that he did not have the strength to leave him. _Don't let me touch you again-you are not mine to touch. Don't let me hear your sweet voice again-it is not mine to hear. Don't let me kiss your soft mouth again-it is not mine to so much as touch with my hands, dirtied with your blood from years past. Don't let me see your tear-streaked face again-I will only want to comfort you, and I cannot hold you any longer. Don't let me see the fear in your eyes again-I will destroy everything that ever brought you fear, and then I will destroy myself. You would only be afraid of me. Don't let me see your receding back-I will only try to stop you._

Itachi choked down a sob, turned, and fled.

OOOOOOOOO

The next few hours passed like a whirlwind for Kakashi. After he came into sight of the guards at the gate, they immediately rushed forward and took him to Tsunade. Kakashi was strangely despondent the entire time, and Tsunade only thought to ask what was wrong after thoroughly examining him and healing what wounds he had. She got him some food, then sat down with Kakashi and began asking questions, most of which yielded no fruit.

"Come on, Kakashi, who did this to you?"

Kakashi sighed and set down his empty bowl and chopsticks, turning to Tsunade and giving her a demonic glare. "Pein," he growled. "The leader of the entire bloody Akatsuki."

All of a sudden, Tsunade was seeing Kakashi in an entirely different light. Was he truly angry about the situation? Or was he trying to hide his fear behind his aggression? Either way, Kakashi was severely traumatized, and it might cost Tsunade dearly to get Kakashi back to a point where he could actually recover. "Kakashi, while you were at Akatsuki, was there anyone who sympathized with you at all? Anyone who maybe tried to heal you, slip you extra food, keep you out of harm's way…?"

Kakashi lowered his head, biting his lower lip. Should he risk telling Tsunade who had helped him? Well, the only risk was to himself at this point-they would never get their hands on Itachi, anyway. It would probably help Sasuke's brother gain a bit of his reputation as a Konohanin back…and Tsunade might even be okay with Itachi visiting every now and then if Kakashi told her…eh, what the hell? Even if she got mad, she wouldn't hurt Kakashi, and Itachi could defend himself if the time ever came to do so. So he may as well fess up-

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, but said nothing yet. His heart was pounding nervously, and he couldn't help the impending sense of dread he suddenly felt for apparently no reason-

"Uchiha Itachi."

**A/N: Kinda short, but what else I wanted to put in would have made it super, super long. So, I save it for next chapter!! : ) Review or it doesn't come.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hidan, Kakuza, and Zetsu had no desire to chase after Itachi.

But they didn't have to.

Just as they exited the Akatsuki lair, Itachi walked up to them, barely giving the group a glance as he passed them and entered the Akatsuki's cave hide away. Kakuza glanced at Hidan; the Jashinist shrugged, and both men darted back in after Itachi. Zetsu followed wordlessly, unsure entirely of what was going on. Kakuza and Hidan caught up to Itachi, one on each side, but Kakuza was the first to speak.

"Where the hell were you?" he hissed, grabbing Itachi's upper arm. Itachi whipped around and tried to wrench his arm out of Kakuza's, but to no avail. Kakuza tightened his grip on Itachi, wrestling the teen back into Hidan. Hidan wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and waist, and Kakuza dealt Itachi a harsh blow to the ribs. Itachi flinched in pain, but said nothing still. He twisted out of Hidan's grasp, and shoved the missing-nin hard into a wall. Itachi just kept walking, ignoring Kakuza and Hidan both yelling at him.

Zetsu shot up out of the floor in front of him.

Itachi stepped back, startled, only to find himself stumbling into another person's body. Itachi spun around, fists flying, but he was too late. Strong hands caught his, twisting his hands over and around each other until Itachi's knees buckled with the strain. His arms simply wouldn't bend any more, so his legs gave out in hopes of relieving the pressure. Itachi found himself suddenly spinning before he hit the ground, and he could feel bruises blossoming on his arms and wrists. Itachi recovered quickly, using his attacker's own motions against them to propel himself into a tucked roll that carried him away from the fight for a moment. He vaguely noticed that Zetsu was nowhere in sight, and both Kakuza and Hidan were standing against the far wall. Then, who was fighting him…? Itachi's eyes slowly traveled up the body of the person standing in front of him, stopping when they reached the man's face-

A heavily-pierced face.

Itachi's heart almost stopped, but he tried not to show his fear. Instead, he offered Pein a nasty smirk, rising to his feet and moving a hidden kunai down his sleeve and into his palm. "Such a loving, welcoming greeting," he flatly, face suddenly smooth and emotionless. "I feel right at home already."

"Where is he?" Pein growled, fingers already flashing in the signs of a deadly jutsu. "I know you took him with you, now where is that damn Hatake?!"

Itachi sighed, bowing his head. "Leader-sama, I couldn't let him stay," he said softly. "And besides, I promised him…I promised him, that I would love him. That I would protect him. He deserves better, he really does. He's so much more than you could ever see…Leader-sama, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I needed to keep him safe." Itachi raised his head, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. "And don't you dare doubt, for even a second, that I love him more than life itself!"

Pein paused in his jutsu, the last sign in his fingers. "You would be willing to sacrifice your life for that little slave? Impossible. You, who slaughtered his entire clan for-"

"You have no idea," Itachi whispered. "You have no idea what it's like to be so afraid. To be so alone. All he wanted was to be treated fairly, and that was the one thing you denied him. Leave him alone, Leader-sama. Leave him to live his life in peace. He never did anything to you, or any of us."

Pein's lips lifted off his lips in a feral snarl, like a predator hell bent on killing the prey that lay before it, mocking him even at death's door. "You don't know what you're dealing with," he growled, and he finished his jutsu with a surge of chakra. Pein vanished from sight, and Itachi knew he was done for.

The strike came to the back of his neck, and Itachi accepted it without a sound, his eyes long closed for such an attack. Itachi fell to the ground, unconscious.

Unconscious, but he had a smile on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi awoke on his back, his hands underneath him.

Trying his limits, he found that he couldn't move his hands or his feet. He was tied at wrists and ankles, with his knees bent and his wrists behind him. He was on his back and, upon glancing around the room, Itachi gathered that he was on a table of some sort. It looked like he was in a prison cell. The walls were a dull, monotonous concrete, and the door was a heavy wood, reinforced with steel. Itachi sighed and let his head fall back to the table, closing his eyes and trying to bring himself under control. He found his coil of chakra, deep within himself, and began centering himself. He needed a way out of here-

"So, you're awake."

Itachi started. Since when was Pein in the room?!

The leader of the Akatsuki circled the table where Itachi lay like a viper, eyes raking over Itachi's defenseless body. But, somehow, Itachi made no movement. He didn't even speak. He just opened his eyes, and then closed them again. Pein could see Itachi beginning to breathe deeper, and he could almost _taste_ Itachi's fear. Pein licked his lips eagerly and raised himself up onto the table next to Itachi, sitting down next to the Uchiha's dark-haired head.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,  
feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
the tears will not stop raining down  
_

"My dear," he murmured. "It didn't have to be like this." His hand moved to Itachi's hair, running over it in a gentle, stroking motion. "You could have just obeyed me, instead of going against me so badly. And now, here you are, offering yourself for the sake of a mere slave. You offer your life for his, so nobly, and think that your sacrifice alone will save him. Well, Itachi, answer me this: when you are dead, whose hand will stay mine? You can't save him. You never could. Once I kill you, there will be nothing stopping me from taking Kakashi as mine. He won't have anyone to run to, and only sadness to look forward to. Once you were gone, Itachi, someone else will take your place, and that someone, I can assure you, will be better than you ever were."

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

Itachi closed his eyes against Pein's goading, trying to ignore the traitorous hand running through his hair. All Pein did was contradict himself. Itachi took deep breaths, trying to control himself as Pein spoke again.

"Darling Itachi, you stupid, stupid, teenager. It was fool's love: teenage hormones. You simply wanted a fuck toy. Too bad it will cost you your life. I hope your dear Kakashi was worth it. Because even if he wasn't, he'll be gone, too! You won't have saved him, Itachi! You won't have done anyone any favors! It's all over!"

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering  
if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from  
wants to give up and lie down.  
_  
Itachi shuddered. Pein was right, in a sense. Once he was dead, there would be no one who could possibly stand up to Pein. He couldn't leave Kakashi-he just couldn't! But, at this point, there was no alternative. There was no way out. But…he had placed a seal on Kakashi as they parted, ensuring that Pein could never touch him. He could only hope that Kakashi would figure it out in time.

Pein flicked his wrist once, and a kunai was delivered to his waiting palm. "In that knowledge, Itachi," he whispered, taking his other hand from Itachi's hair, "despair…

"_And die!!"_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

The kunai came down, and Itachi closed his eyes, chakra exploding all at once. He felt the knife enter his chest, but there was no pain. He could feel the life slipping from him, and the movement of his chakra stopped. The blood leaking from his ruptured heart slowed, and then stopped. Itachi's eyes closed from their wide-open state of shock, but Itachi had enough life left in him to shed a single tear and cry out one last time in a desperate whisper for the lover he lost-

"_Kakashi…baby. I'll miss you."_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
_

Kakashi felt it like he had been stabbed in the chest.

A strangled cry of pain burst from his mouth, and he doubled over, clutching with one hand at his chest. The other he fisted in the bed sheets, and he felt a choked sob escape his throat. "Itachi!" he cried. "Itachi, please! Itachi, what's happening to you?!" He knew, deep down, that something had happened to Itachi. He let a whimper fall from his lips, and he bent over again, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. The pain in his chest gradually subsided, but the second it did, a sharp stabbing pain in Kakashi's eyes caused him to cry out again. Kakashi plastered his hands over his eye; the one with the Sharingan, but not his normal eye. Tsunade rushed in, bolting over to Kakashi and kneeling at his side.

"Kakashi!" she cried, crouching down and putting her hands around Kakashi's shoulders. "Kakashi, let me see you; are you okay?" She could see the tears, but no blood…what was going on?

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

As Kakashi felt the pain recede, he felt foreign chakra creeping into him and merging with his own. He lifted his head, and slowly brought his hands away from it. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tsunade for a moment; he knew, all in a flash, what had happened. He knew this chakra-he knew it! He was sure that he knew what happened-

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi slowly turned his head to face Tsunade, his Sharingan closed. "Tsunade," he whispered. "Don't…please, tell me it isn't true. I know it is, but…tell me anyway." He opened his eye-

Revealing bloody Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tsunade could only stare in shock. She shook her head, turning away with a choked cry and touching one hand to her forehead. "Kakashi," she whispered, "Did Itachi give that to you?"

Kakashi nodded softly, and Tsunade sighed lightly. Kakashi withered, crying out again and hiding his face in his hands. Desperate sobs escaped his throat, and Kakashi found himself having trouble breathing. "He died!" he screamed. "he died for me, and left me everything…! Tsunade, I can't live with it! I can't live with seeing him in the mirror every day, not when I can't ever see him again!"

Tsunade hushed Kakashi, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him. Kakashi clung to her, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade quieted him, gently stroking his hair and whispering to him whatever comfort came to her. She stared up at the ceiling, tears on her own eyes. _They really loved each other, _she realized, _enough for Itachi…to maybe have sacrificed his own life for Kakashi. I hope he's found happiness, wherever he is. He was redeemed by whatever he just did for Kakashi. Dance in the rain, Itachi. Don't ever hold yourself back because of your past. Go into that damn light that everyone who dies says is there, and hopefully, Kakashi can meet you someday. I hope…_

_I hope you didn't die in vain._

**A/N: Wow, tragic. And yes, Itachi is actually dead. No tricks in the next chapter like, "Oh, Kisame found me and got me healed and now I'm back!" Nope, dead. But, I can promise you, Kakashi will not go about life in pain forever. He'll have a sign, that much I can give you. Lyrics are Stand in the Rain by Superchick. I know the lyrics say "she" instead of "he" as pertaining to Itachi, but I love the song too much...review, or that next (last) chapter will not come!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi sat quietly, by himself, up on the roof of the hospital. Tsunade had told him to stay there for a few days for observation, but Kakashi had, once again, found a way to twist her words and get away with murder. Technically, he was still at the hospital…just not in bed, resting, or even in his room. No, Kakashi had decided that he needed some time alone to think, and hauled his injured ass up onto the roof. He sat there now, arms wrapped around his knees, feet resting on the slope of the roof. He had insisted on getting his own clothes back, and was wearing the shirt and pants of his jounin uniform. He just didn't feel like wearing anything else. Now, he was feeling quite depressed-depressed, because of what had happened to Itachi. Kakashi's guess was that Pein had gotten furious and taken it out on Itachi. It made him feel incredibly guilty.

Still, Kakashi had lived.

Perhaps it was the unrealistic hope that something would happen that would tell Kakashi that Itachi was still alive. Perhaps it was the way Tsunade and the medical staff treated him so well. Perhaps it was the way Itachi had sacrificed so much for him to live, and he didn't want that to be in vain. Or perhaps it was the way everyone seemed to care…countless ninja had come and visited him, among them Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Kakashi even welcomed Gai at that point, who was strangely serious. But not even a visit from Asuma and Kurenai, now happily married, could truly cheer Kakashi up. He was bitterly reminded of what could have been.

But the roof seemed so appealing when Gai got going.

Kakashi excused himself, pretending to go to the bathroom and instead slipping up to the roof. Asuma and Kurenai said they needed to get going, anyway, which led Gai to excuse himself as well and head out after them. So Kakashi felt no guilt about lying. He decided to let Tsunade find him on her own-she knew where he was most likely to escape to, and she would probably keep her cool until she had exhausted every possibly place for him to hide. Kakashi had come up her to be left alone-once she knew where he was, she would probably leave him, anyway. Kakashi was just fine up here-he found it rather comfortable.

But, all good things must come to an end. A breeze began blowing in from the east, chilling Kakashi to the bone. It _had _to a cold wind. From the east, none the less! Kakashi curled up a bit tighter, wrapping his arms around himself. He wanted to go inside, but at the same time, the cold felt refreshing, like splashing cold water on one's face when they first woke up. Kakashi glanced up, just as a particularly strong blast of air reached his face. What the hell here?!

The air gained form.

The translucent figure of a man stepped forward, as if pulled together and formed by rose petals. A face slowly was chiseled out-a long, pert nose, narrowed eyes, a soft, full mouth, a set of short bangs that hung to either side of his face, a long ponytail that whipped in the wind-Kakashi shot to his feet. It couldn't be! It wasn't possible!

But it was.

Itachi's spirit stepped forward, offering his hand to Kakashi and whispering to him on the wind. Kakashi couldn't understand him at first-the wind stole Itachi's precious words, flinging them around on the wind and tearing them away from Kakashi's straining ears. But then, Itachi stilled the wind, having reached his destination, and spoke clearly to Kakashi.

"I missed you."

Kakashi found himself feeling choked for a moment. But he worked past it, managing a small, "Yeah, me too." He stood up, hesitantly stepped forward to the spirit of Itachi, standing before him almost as real as before. "How-?"

"My spirit lives on, Kakashi," Itachi whispered, reaching out and touching the side of Kakashi's face. Kakashi had been without his mask the entire time at Akatsuki, but the second he set foot in Konoha, he had replaced it without hesitation. Now, Itachi gently pulled it down, and Kakashi found a small tear creeping down his cheek at the familiar gesture. Itachi had done this to him before-slowly and carefully pulled his mask down around his neck, and then softly kissing him. Would it be the same? Would Itachi-?

Of course.

The touch of Itachi's spirit was freezing cold, but Kakashi accepted it gladly. He missed Itachi so much already-what would it be like later on? Would he be able to handle the loss? Itachi would want it that way, but Kakashi could hardly bear to look at himself anymore. Kakashi decided that he would just forget abut it for now: he needed to ask Itachi a few questions, a few which had been bothering him for a while now. There was just so much that he didn't understand, didn't know; but most of all, Kakashi wanted to know: could Itachi stay? Or at least come back. Kakashi knew he would miss him terribly. The jounin reached up to touch Itachi's face as he broke away, to draw him closer again-

His hand went right through Itachi.

Kakashi started and suddenly withdrew his hand, jerking backwards as if shocked. He stared at Itachi for a moment, stunned. How could Itachi touch him and feel perfectly real, but he couldn't touch Itachi? "I-Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "You can't touch me," he murmured. "I'm not real."

"Then, how can you touch me?" Kakashi cried. Itachi shrugged ambiguously.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I just don't know." Kakashi's head lowered in sadness, and Itachi gently lifted his face to his own once more. "I'll be back," he whispered, sealing his promise with a kiss. "But time passes differently in the afterlife than the living world. I may not come back for a long time; or at least, not until I figure out the way time moves."

Kakashi nodded, and he seemed a little happier at Itachi's promise. Itachi gently kissed him one last time, then stepped back and wordlessly began to disintegrate into the wind.

"I'll see you again, my love."

OOOOOOOOOO

Throughout the rest of the week, Kakashi was quiet.

Tsunade had been hesitant to discharge him from the hospital; she knew Kakashi would be depressed, and she also knew that his new Mangekyou would stir up trouble sooner or later. But Kakashi seemed to be recovering well, and so, Tsunade finally allowed him to go home.

The second he walked through the door, Kakashi was attacked.

Dogs swamped him left and right, crying for his attention and fighting with each other to get close to him. Tails wagged so hard Kakashi wondered what was wagging what. Slobber flew from slavering jaws, wide open in panting breaths. Barks issued from several dogs, and Kakashi found himself laughing at the dogs' antics. He struggled through the door, scratching each dog's head as soon as he could to satisfy their craving. He pushed his way into his apartment, only to be attacked again, this time by humans. One spiky-headed blonde, a hyperactive ball of pink-

Ah, there was Sasuke. Standing behind the ruckus as if nothing was happening.

Kakashi smiled. He knew Sasuke too well. He embraced Sakura and Naruto to satisfy them, then strode right over to Sasuke and gave him a hug, if only for the sake of embarrassing him. A small noise of disproval issued from Sasuke's mouth, but he came around and awkwardly hugged Kakashi back. Deep down, Kakashi suspected he was overjoyed to see his teacher.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted. "We would have come to see you sooner, but Tsunade-sama said to let you recover before dealing with us."

"She's right, in a sense," Kakashi pointed out. "I need every ounce of my energy to deal with you!"

Naruto stepped back, laced his fingers together, and set his hands behind his head. He tipped his head back, giving Kakashi a huge grin. Kakashi returned his smile, although in a much more low-key fashion, and slipped through the throng of people and dogs. "You're been feeding them?" he asked, picking up one of his smaller dogs and giving her a quick kiss on the nose. The little beagle's tail was wagging ecstatically as she licked Kakashi's face over and over, searching anywhere for skin to shower with affection. The dog somehow ended up pulling off Kakashi's headband in her haste, and Kakashi set her down, bending over to pick up the fallen headband. He didn't realize his Sharingan eye was open-

Until he heard the gasps.

Both of Sakura's hands were covering her mouth. Naruto's eyes were wide, and he seemed frozen in mid-step. Sasuke's eyes only widened slightly, but Kakashi could see the anger buried there. Anger, betrayal, hurt, fear, resentment…but who was this directed at? Itachi?

"What kind of pain did he force upon you to make you take that?" the Uchiha murmured, stepping up to Kakashi seemingly without fear. He traced over Kakashi's left eye with his thumb, seemingly enchanted by the bleeding Mangekyou. Kakashi jerked away roughly, turning away and tying his headband over his forehead and pulling down one side to cover his Sharingan. Sasuke sighed and folded his arms across his chest, huffing slightly with indignance of sorts.

"He didn't hurt me at all."

This caught Sasuke's interest. "Oh, yeah?" he fired back. "So you stole this from him, huh?"

Kakashi shook his head, biting his lip to keep from simply blurting everything out. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then spoke.

"He died to save me. This was his last gift to me-as my lover, he wanted me to have his eyes."

Sasuke seemed floored by the mere thought of Itachi loving. For a moment, no one spoke, and Kakashi considered excusing himself to feed his little beasts, which were still swarming around his feet. One of his German Shepherds had even laid down across his feet in an effort to stay close to him. Kakashi decided to just stay where he was; hear Sasuke out, and also, there was no sense in upsetting the dog. Several were already leaning against his legs, making sure to mark him with their scent. Kakashi felt his palms begin to sweat; he curled his fingers into his palms until his nails bit into his flesh, and then allowed his tight fists to relax somewhat. His fingers opened a bit more, and Kakashi waited tensely to hear Sasuke's next words.

"Impossible. Itachi isn't capable of loving. The damn fool killed my entire family, and now you want me to believe he died to save you!"

"I know it sounds unrealistic-" Kakashi started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"It's not possible!" he insisted, throwing his hands into the air. "Itachi doesn't even have a heart anymore! He couldn't love you if he tried!"  
Kakashi shook his head. "But Sasuke, how else would I have his eyes?" he whispered. "I couldn't take them-you and I both know that. The only way for me to gain his Mangekyou was for him to give it to me willingly. Sasuke, even if you can't accept it…don't say such things about him. He's changed…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And how am I supposed to know this?" he snapped. Kakashi sighed, lowering his head for a moment. But the second he did, a glimmer of white caught his eye, and Kakashi turned his head suddenly to catch it again. Itachi flickered back and forth, teasing him as his eyes darted around the room, trying to find him. Finally, Itachi seemed to still, and from the looks on Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's faces, they had seen him, as well. Kakashi turned to Sasuke, truly smiling for the first time in months.

"Ask him yourself."

**A/N: I thought I would leave it a bit open-ended…sounds a little more like happy ending that way, too. But if you all absolutely demand it, I MAY write an epilogue, time permitting. I've been working the last week or so, and thus, my fics have been delayed. So sad. But I wanted to get this up, so it might be a little crappy. Review, please. It makes me happy!!**


End file.
